Lucy Bells
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Lucy comes home after she's been shipped away. Her mother and her brother is not happy about it. But will her brother finally love her and be the big brother he's supposed to be after things start happening to them? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay... I have another story in the works and I can't get enough of writing stories for this movie. I love it. This one is going to be a little different. The main character Lucy and her brother Caleb fight and argue. They do not get along at all, but you will see that all later on. I am also bringing in a love interest for Lucy. But you'll have to see who it is!! So enjoy this one as well as the other ones and R&R!!**

**P.S. I own NOTHING but my OC and the plot.**

* * *

**--Prologue--**

There she was, sitting on an airplane looking out of the window into the horizon heading back home on a long six and a half hour flight to Ipswich.

Her name was: Lucy Isabelle Danvers.

She was even wondering if this was the right choice to go back after being away for so long. Her mother: Evelyn sent her away to Seattle, Washington when Lucy was twelve years old.

Lucy hated when her mother made her go away from everything she knew and everybody she loved. The main reason Evelyn sent her away because she was jealous of Lucy getting all of her father: William's attention. Lucy was a major daddy's girl and Evelyn hated it.

Before Lucy left her and her mother would fight constantly or Lucy would fight with her twin brother Caleb, which by the way Caleb was a grade A momma's boy.

Evelyn sometimes would tell Lucy that she never should have been born in the first place. But Evelyn got the shock of her life when she found out she was having twins. Evelyn wanted boys, but when she found out she was having a girl as well as a boy, she just cast her aside.

William always wanted a daughter and never like the way Evelyn treated Lucy, that's why William was so close to her.

The only people that Lucy felt loved by was her father, William's caretaker: Gorman, and her best friends Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin.

Also Evelyn didn't want Lucy to be exposed to the powers that the boys inherited when they turned thirteen.

The boys are descendants from warlocks. They're the four out of the five families that left Europe and France to America to settle in Ipswich in the sixteen hundreds to avoid the brutal witch hunts. For over three hundred years the remaining families have formed a coven of silence and it has kept them safe.

But Lucy had a secret as well. She developed the power on her thirteenth birthday, just like that boys had. The only people who knows about her power is her father and Gorman.

When Lucy was fifteen, Evelyn told her that her father died and it was best if she didn't come down to the funeral at all. But Lucy knew the truth, she knew her father wasn't dead.

William had told Lucy what her mother was planning to fake his death only for William's sake, because he is just wasting away from the effects of Using over the years of being extremely addicted to the power, so it's aged him rapidly.

Lucy didn't like the idea, even though she knew he was alive and kept in contact with him, but there was nothing she could do about it.

The Provost had sent her the school information and the keys to her dorm room, a few days earlier and had all of her credits transferred over to Spencer Academy.

She landed to Boston on a Friday at three pm. She grabbed her luggage, then got a cab. The cab driver drove her to the dorms. A few hours later, she got out of the cab, paid him, grabbed her luggage, then went up to her room.

She thought she was lucky because she got a single room but, she thought it was a little bland. She called up another cab to take her to a car dealership so she could have transportation.

After an hour of looking, she picked out a fully loaded black 2008 brand new Mustang. When she signed on all the dotted lines and got to take her car she went to a IKEA, where she bought her a queen sized bed, desk, a little couch, and night stands. She hid behind the building and Used to materialize the big stuff to her room.

Then to Best Buy she went, where she bought a big screen TV, DVD player, PS3 with a few games, an IPOD, and a Laptop. She again went behind the building to Used and send the TV to her room.

After all of that, she went to the mall to buy a new wardrobe, then went back to her dorm room to fix up everything. She Used to mount the TV on the wall, to fix her bed, and to fix her desk.

It was around eight thirty pm, she went to go take a shower, then went back to her room to dressed. If she still knew the boys, then she knew since it being a Friday night, they'd be at the local bar called Nicky's.

She wore: blue low rise jeans that showed off her tattoos on both side of her hips, a short pink t-shirt showing off her belly button ring, and pink Chucks.

She knew the guys would not recognize her, only because when she left, she was skinny as a toothpick, flat chested, and her hair was frizzy and now she looks totally different. She has bigger boobs, her hair was silky and straightened, and she had some meat on her bones with an hour glass shaped body.

She finished getting ready, grabbed her jean jacket and her keys and cell phone. She Used to materialize and orb herself behind Nicky's building. She walked around to the front of the building where the smell of alcohol and smoke seeped into her nostrils, which made her smile.

She walked in and scoped it out and saw that it was packed. She looked over towards the pool tables and saw a tall blonde.

_"That has to be Reid."_ she thought to herself and smiled walking over there.

She walked up to him and leaned on the table and said "Can I get in on the game?"

Reid not even paying attention that it was Lucy said "Sure… what's the bet."

Lucy was about to say something when she saw Tyler walk up to Reid and said "Does everything have to be a bet, Reid?"

Lucy laughed to herself because neither of them knew it was her and she found it amusing.

Reid tapped his fingers on his chin and said "Okay then, Baby Boy… let's play for something interesting."

"Oh boy… here we go." Tyler sighed.

"Don't look so worried… look, if I win… I go on a date with this lovely lady… she wins… I pay one hundred dollars."

"Deal." she said.

Tyler racked the balls and Reid said "I'll even let you go first."

After ten minutes, Lucy had her last ball to hit. It was an impossible shot, so she closed her eyes to Use and won.

Reid and Tyler were in shock that someone actually beat Reid playing pool and a girl at that.

She walked up to Reid and said "Okay… Garwin, Pay up." she held out her hand.

Reid and Tyler both looked at her funny and Reid said "How do you know my name?"

"Well… I used to live here a long time ago."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Someone I use to know… called me Izzy." she gave the boys a smirk and walked off to the jukebox leaving them look confused.

Five minutes later it finally dawned on him. His eyes got all big and he said "Ty… that's…that's Lucy."

"No way… Really?"

"Well lets go find out… she has a birthmark below her belly button."

"And how would you know that?"

" Trust me." he smirked making Tyler shake his head.

Lucy was at the jukebox looking for the perfect song to get their attention, she picked out 'Breakaway' by - Kelly Clarkson.

Once Reid and Tyler heard it, they looked at each other and nodded. At that same moment, Caleb and Pogue noticed the song as well. They were going to get up to see who was playing the song.

That song had meaning to the boys, not Caleb though, but the other three boys because Lucy sang that song to them before she left to Seattle. Caleb and Pogue came from one direction as Reid and Tyler came from the other and cornered her.

She had her back to them singing along and swaying her hips back and forth. She could feel them behind her, staring at her.

"Um… can we talk to you?" asked Reid.

She let out a little laugh then turned around with a big smile and said "Hello boys."

Caleb and Pogue didn't notice her til they saw her baby blue eyes. Pogue's eyes got all big and he said "Bella?" the nickname only Pogue called his best friend.

She nodded and before she could say anything, Pogue picked her up off the ground, spun her around, and hugged her.

"Damn, I missed you!" he yelled.

"I missed you too!"

Pogue let her go after a few minutes, then she hugged Tyler and said "Hey Baby Boy."

"Are you here for good?"

"Yep… I am not going anywhere."

During all of that, Caleb did not look happy at all about his sisters surprise visit.

Then she gave Reid a hug and he whispered in her ear "Damn… Izzy, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Reid."

"You look amazing."

She laughed and said "Thanks."

After she broke from Reid's hug, she turned to face her brother and said "Caleb."

"What are you doing here? Does mom know?"

She winced at him and said "Like that woman gives a flying fuck about me… and it doesn't matter why I am here, but I know one thing for sure… I am back and I am not going anywhere. This is where I belong."

"Well… you are not supposed to be here." he snapped at her.

"Tough shit Cal… I'm staying whether you or Evelyn likes it or not." she smirked.

Then Caleb walked away to the table pissed off. Lucy felt a little hurt by Caleb's actions but expected it from him.

Pogue saw the disappointed look on her face and immediately gave her a hug and Tyler said "So where are you staying?"

"At the dorms… because I start school at Spencer's on Monday."

"Awesome… what room are you in?" asked Reid.

"Um… number 290."

"That's right below mine and Tyler's room, number 390."

"Cool" she said.

"Bella… regardless what is going on between you and your brother… I am so glad I got my best friend back."

She nodded and hugged him again, then said "Can one of you give me a ride to the dorms?"

"Me and Reid were headed back that way… come on." said Tyler.

Pogue gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "I'll try and talk to him for you… see you later."

She nodded and said "Bye."

Then Pogue walked over to where Caleb was at while Lucy, Reid, and Tyler walked out of Nicky's to Tyler's hummer and went to the dorms.


	2. Big Mistake

**--One--**

Tyler went up to his room, while Reid walked Lucy to her room. She unlocked the door, they walked in, and Reid closed the door behind him. Lucy turned on the lights and sat down on her bed.

As she was taking off her jean jacket, Reid said "Wow… that TV is huge."

"Yep… a '50 inch plasma widescreen HDTV." she said throwing her jacket on the floor.

"And a PS3?"

"Yep… of course Reid, you know I love video games."

"I remember." he nodded and was pulling out a crisp one hundred dollar bill. "I believe I owe you one hundred dollars."

"Keep it Reid… it's okay."

"But you beat me. Nobody beats me. How did you do it?"

"I have my ways." she smiled.

He put the money back into his wallet, sat down to her and said "So you are here for good?"

She noticed some disappointment in his voice and said "Um, yeah Reid… I refuse to go back there or anywhere else. I turn eighteen next week, so Caleb nor Evelyn can tell me what to do."

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Izzy. I should get going." he said getting up.

Lucy grabbed his arm and said "Don't go… I haven't seen you in like five years."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and said "I have to. No telling what will happen if I do stay. Izzy, ever since you left--"

She cut him off and said "It wasn't my fault for leaving… you know that." she was on the verge of tears.

"Okay… but ever since you were sent away, I've changed. We should just stay friends… I don't want to hurt you. I can't be the boyfriend you want me to be… I am just no good for you. I'm sorry."

Then Reid left her room, leaving Lucy confused and crying because she was not expecting that at all from Reid.

She laid in her bed crying, she called up Pogue because she knows if she ever needed him for whatever reason, he'd be there.

"Hello?" he yawned.

She sniffled and whispered "Pogue?"

"Bella? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"I need you." she cried.

"Okay… where are you?"

"At the dorms in room number 290."

"Okay… I'll be right there."

She hung up her phone and curled up in a little ball crying. Seconds later, Pogue Used to orb himself to her room and saw her in her bed. He cuddled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her like he use to when they were little. She was startled for a second, but when she realized it was Pogue, she calmed down.

"Okay… what happened?" he asked as he buried his face into her hair.

"I shouldn't have came back, it was a big mistake. Clearly Cal doesn't want me here… but Reid." she stopped to breathe in.

Pogue sighed and said "What did he do?"

"He left me. He told me he's no good for me and he'll hurt me… he just left me. Has he really changed?"

"Yeah… I am not going to lie to you. He Uses way too much, Caleb is always on his ass about it… and he's never been with a girl longer than ten minutes. He just hits it and quits it. I don't think he'd do that to you, but he's done it to all the other girls here."

"Oh."

After a while Lucy fell asleep only because Pogue was tickling the palm of her hands making her fall asleep faster. When he knew she was out, he fell went to sleep too.

The next morning, Pogue's phone went off with a text message. He groaned, picked up off the floor and read the text from Tyler.

"_Breakfast. Denny's. 1hr."_

Then Pogue Used to materialize his clothes he was going to wear into Lucy's room on her desk.

He nudged her and said "Wake up… sleepy head. We have to go to breakfast."

"No…I'd rather jump off a cliff into a pit full of hungry piranhas." she mumbled and laughed.

"I don't think so, Bella… get up or I will drag you out of bed and put your head in your toilet."

"Eww… you better not." she smacked him on her arm.

"I'm kidding… but for real, get up."

"Fine fine." she said getting up from her bed.

She walked over to her suitcase, grabbed some clothes, and went into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair putting it in a pony tail. She walked out wearing: blue jeans and a short white t-shirt.

While Pogue went in her bathroom to change, Lucy put on her white DC's shoes and put a few things in her purse like her cell phone, keys, and photo album, then waited for Pogue to finish getting ready.

He walked out of the bathroom and she said "Geez… Pogue, you are worse than a girl."

"Ha-ha… let's go." he walked towards the door then stopped and turned around to face Lucy. "How are we getting there?"

She pulled her keys out of her purse and said "My car?"

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, I bought it yesterday… come on."

Then her and Pogue walked out of her room, out the building, into the parking lot. When he saw what car she had he shook his head. She opened the doors, they got in, and she drove off.

She saw Pogue shaking his head and she said "What?"

"Oh nothing… it's just, you and Cal hate each other or whatever, but yet you are both a lot alike." he laughed.

"What do you mean Pogue?"

"Well… both of you are stubborn and both of you happen to have the same kind of car."

"Mine is brand spankin' new buddy… how old is his?"

"It's a silver like 2005."

"Ha! Mine is better!!" she laughed.

Lucy pulled into the Denny's, they got a table and waited for the rest of the guys. Ten minutes later, while she was showing Pogue her photo album, they showed up.

Tyler sat in the chair on the other side of her and said "Hey."

"Hey you." she smiled at him then looked back at her photo album.

Reid and Caleb walked up and sat down. Lucy didn't even look up once at either of them.

Pogue could feel the tension in the air, so he said "Let's order something."

"I'm just going to have my cappuccino... I suddenly lost my appetite." she said making Reid growl.

Pogue looked at her and said "Please will you eat something?"

"Maybe later… excuse me."

She got up and went to the ladies room. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone and dropped her phone.

The person she bumped into picked up her phone and said "I believe you dropped this."

She looked at the person and smiled, she thought he was the most adorable guy she has ever seen.


	3. Johnny

**Author's Note: Okay... I found the one to be her 'love interest' and he's not going to be evil in any way, just a normal guy that gets caught in the middle of the crossfire. If you need a visual of what Johnny looks like then watch General Hospital. He is Johnny Zacchara and I DO NOT OWN HIM, THE CHARACTER, OR GH but he's a cutie and I ran with it... so enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

**--Two--**

"You've dropped your phone." the person said with a smile.

She nodded and said "Uh-huh." looking into his piercing brown eyes.

"My name is, Johnny."

She came out of her 'daze' and said "I'm... I'm Lucy."

He laughed and said "Hello, Lucy." he looked her up and down. "wow you look beautiful."

She blushed ten shades of red and said "Thank you."

"I'll tell you what, I'll put my number in your phone." he flipped open her cell phone, pushing buttons. "and you give me a call later."

He gave her the phone back and she said "Um... Okay."

"See you later." he smiled and walked out of the restaurant.

Forgetting the reason she got up in the first place, she went back to the table, and sat down with a love struck look on her face.

"What's up with you?" asked Tyler.

Lucy was in her 'daze' again, she just thought Johnny looked so damn cute, with his brown eyes, spiky brown hair, cute smile, and his sexy looking five o'clock shadow he was sporting around.

"Earth to Lucy! Come in Lucy!" yelled Tyler.

She finally snapped out of it, looked at her cell phone, and saw that Johnny left a phone number. She smiled.

"Are you alright?" asked Pogue.

"Huh? What?" she said putting her phone back in her purse.

"Did you go to the bathroom or whatever?" asked Tyler.

"Did I what?" she honestly looked confused.

Tyler laughed and said "Never mind."

"Did you get lost Bella?" asked Pogue.

She smiled and whispered "I met a guy." Reid clenched his fists when he heard that and frowned.

"Just now?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah… oh I remember why I got up, I had to go to the bathroom." she laughed. "I didn't even make it in there."

"Why not?"

"I bumped into this guy and I dropped my phone. He picked it up."

"Who?" asked Caleb.

She rolled her eyes at Caleb for his sudden interest and said "His name is Johnny."

"You just got here and already you--" Caleb started.

Lucy cut him off and said "Shut the hell up! What I do, is none of your business… you know what? Fuck this! Pogue and Ty… I'll see you two later."

Then she left in her car to the dorms. She parked her car, got out, and slammed it. She turned around to walk but got bumped and fell on her ass. She looked up and saw Johnny laughing at her.

He held out his hand and said "Sorry… I must have a knack for bumping into you."

She grabbed his hand, he lifted her up, and she said "Sorry."

"It's okay… I told you to call me, but instead we bump into each other… what are the odds."

"Sorry… I just… I... I don't know." she shook her head.

"Is something wrong." he asked.

"Just leaving a fight with my prick of a brother."

"Do you want to go somewhere… to cheer you up?" he held up his hands. "I don't bite, I promise."

She laughed and said "What the hell." she smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to his car. He clicked the button on his key ring to his navy blue RX-8 and opened the door for her. She got in and buckled up while he got in the other side, turned on the car and drove off.

"So… do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"You don't want to hear my problems."

"Try me… I am a good listener."

"Okay. It's just my brother is an asshole. A huge momma's boy, always trying to run my life and tell me what to do. He's been doing it my whole life up until I left when I was twelve and now I am back and nothing's changed."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah… It's not like I have to be around him too much. I stay at the dorms, I will only see him at school and if I hang out with my best friends… I'm just glad he stays at home with that woman… never mind I don't want to get into this… there's too much."

"We've got time."

"The whole story?"

"Sure… whatever you want to talk about, I am all ears."

She nodded and said "Well… Evelyn, the one my brother Caleb calls mother... shipped me off to Seattle for no effing reason. Pogue and Tyler are the best! And Reid? Reid is an ass."

"She sent you away?"

"Yeah… well it wasn't exactly for no reason… she wished I wasn't even born."

"That is sad."

"Yeah well… it's okay, I have my two best friends to keep me sane… Pogue and Tyler."

"You can have me too, if you'd like." he smiled at her.

She blushed and said "We'll see."

"So, why is Reid an ass?"

"Before I left, me and him had this thing… but now, I find out he's changed and not for the better either."

"What do you mean." he asked as he stopped the car.

"Pogue basically told me that he's changed into Spencer's man-whore… so I don't want to be where he has been, if you know what I'm saying."

He laughed and said "Yeah… that's pretty bad."

"I am done with him, my brother, and Evelyn… fuck them."

He grabbed her hand, squeezed it, and said "You'll be okay."

"I hope so… I'm just going to start over and start off fresh."

"That's a good idea." he smiled at her. "You can start off fresh by hanging out with me."

She smiled back and said "Okay." she looked around and noticed the car wasn't moving. "When did you stop?"

He laughed and said "Five minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Come on."

Both of them got out of the car, she recognized where he took her, to Marblehead Cliffs and she said "You brought me to the cliffs? Are you going toss me over the cliff or something?"

He laughed and said "No… don't be silly." he laced his fingers with hers. "I want to show you something."

She nodded and walked with him. He lead her up the lighthouse up to the very top, where they were overlooking the ocean.

"Wow… this is amazing." she said in awe.

"I come here to unwind or think." he said.

"I'm sorry for rambling on about all my problems."

"It's okay… it felt better to talk about it, right?"

"Yeah." she said as she leaned on the rail next to Johnny. "This is really nice up here."

"I always come here… all the time but, it's even better at sunrise. Maybe I can show you one day."

She blushed and said "Maybe."

"So… why do you let your brother get to you?"

"I don't know… I mean he's my twin brother, my flesh and blood but he treats me basically like Evelyn does. I just wish he can love me or treat me like the way he's supposed to instead of an enemy… but it's been like that ever since we were little." she wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I was just hoping while I was gone, that he would miss me and be all brotherly… but that's never going to happen."

"I'm sorry you have to go thru this… if there is anything I can do, just let me know. You have my number."

She laughed and said "Johnny, you bringing me up here is perfect… thank you for the distraction."

"No problem… I am glad I could help." he smiled at her.

Johnny and Lucy stayed up there talking for a few hours, then he took her back to the dorms.

On the way back, she said "Would you like to go to Nicky's with me tonight?"

"Like a date?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He nodded and said "Okay… I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay… my room is number 290."

"Cool… so do you know what classes you have yet?"

"Nope… I won't find out til Monday, I just hope I'm in less classes as possible with Reid and Caleb."

"Yeah… I don't find out either, we can go get our schedules together or something."

She nodded and a few minutes later, Johnny parked his car at the dorms and walked her to her room.

He smiled at her and she said "Thank you for today… it's what I needed."

"Your welcome." he lifted up her hand and kissed it. "See you tonight."

She smiled and said "I can't wait."

"See you later, Lucy."

"Bye, Johnny." she waved as he walked away.

She opened her door, walked in, then shut the door. She fell backwards onto her bed with a huge kool-aid smile thinking about Johnny.

A few minutes later, her door swung open with Tyler, Pogue, and a very pissed off Caleb and Reid.


	4. Buggin'

**--Three--**

The guys walked into her room. Tyler and Pogue had smiles, but Reid and Caleb didn't.

"Hey Pogue… Hi Tyler… Hi assholes." she said sitting up against her wall.

"Hey… I am not an asshole, Izzy." said Reid.

She rolled her eyes and said "Yeah whatever… what do you want?"

"Where were you?" asked Caleb as Tyler and Pogue sat on her bed next to her.

"What's it to ya? Since when have you ever gave a shit about me?"

"Where were you, Lucy." Caleb's voice got louder.

"None of your damn business." she said in a sing-song voice and pissed him off even more.

"Were you with that guy you met at Denny's?" asked Reid.

"And if I was? Who cares?" she said.

"I do care, Izzy."

"Yeah… says the guy who basically broke my heart last night… you don't care."

"Were you with him or not?" he asked again.

"Hmm… I sense a little jealousy in your voice… green is defiantly not your color."

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled.

"Pfft… please Reid."

Pogue laid down on her bed so Lucy could rest her head on his chest.

"Lucy… were you with that guy or not?" Caleb asked getting upset even more because they weren't getting a straight answer.

"Hey Caleb… oh and this goes for you too Reid, but what I do… is none of your fucking concern. Got it? Now get the hell out of my room!"

Caleb glared at her then left her room with his blood bubbling. Reid followed behind him and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Fuckin assholes." she mumbled.

"Are you going to tell us where you were?" asked Tyler.

"Of course." she smiled.

"Were you with that guy?" asked Pogue.

"Yes, I was… I just didn't want to tell them and piss them off, which I have succeeded." she laughed. "But yeah, I was hanging out with Johnny. I bumped into him again and we hung out."

"Bella… I am glad that you are moving on from Reid… but please be careful." said Pogue with concern.

"I will… Don't worry."

"So what are you doing tonight?" Tyler asked as he was turning on her laptop.

"Going to Nicky's… and you can meet Johnny."

"Good… because I would like to see who is taking out my best friend."

"He's a nice guy… you'll like him."

"We'll see." said Pogue.

Tyler closed her laptop and said "Okay… well, I have things to do--"

Lucy cut him off and said "Things like reporting to them pricks what I just said to you?"

He gave her that 'yeah right' look and said "I'm not going to say nothing."

"Okay then."

"But… I'll see you at Nicky's tonight. Bye guys."

"Bye." Both Lucy and Pogue said as he walked out the door.

"So… anything you want to talk about, Bella?" Pogue asked snuggling his face in her hair.

"Um… not really, do you have something you want to talk about?"

"Don't bullshit me… I know when something is bothering you."

"Fine… I just hate the way Caleb is towards me."

"I know… you know it's Evelyn's doing."

"Yeah… but I am his sister."

"Baby sister." he corrected her.

"Pogue… I am no baby, not only that… he's just two minutes older than me, yippy."

He laughed and said "You're right."

"Well… would he care if anything were to happen to me?"

"I'm sure he would."

"I doubt it, Pogue. The only people that I count on to care about me is you and Tyler. I know daddy cares… when he was alive and I know Gorman still does, but that's all I got."

"Remember Kate?"

"Yeah… the girl you have been chasing since I don't know when, what about her?"

"She's my girlfriend… and she cares about you."

"Oh cool… I miss her. I haven't seen her since I left. When did she become your girlfriend?"

"A few years ago."

"Cool… I am happy for you, Pogue."

"Thank you."

"So when will I see her?"

"Tonight."

"Okay cool… she does know that, if I need you to cuddle with me or whatever, she'd be okay with it, right?

"Not yet… but I will tell her."

"Okay."

"Let's take a nap… til we have to get ready or whatever." He Used to lock her door.

"Sounds good to me."

Within minutes Lucy and Pogue fell asleep to take a little nap.

Lucy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the time and it was seven pm.

She looked to see who was calling and it flashed on the screen _"Reid." _She groaned and threw her phone on the floor, waking up Pogue.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My phone… it's over there."

"Why?"

"Reid called me and I threw my phone on the floor."

"So what do you do if I call you?"

"I answer it… duh." she laughed.

He got up and out of her bed, he said "You better… that was a nice nap. I'll go get ready and I will see you tonight."

She nodded and said "Okay… see you."

Then Pogue put on his shoes, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and walked out of her room.

A few minutes later, her phone rang again only this time she knew the ring tone. It was Caleb calling and she just let it ring there on the floor.

She decided to get ready to go out to Nicky's with Johnny. She wrapped herself up in a towel, grabbed her toiletries, and went to take a quick shower. She jumped the shower then quickly got out.

As she turned the corner, she came face to face with Reid and screamed, dropping her stuff.

"What the fuck… Reid!?" she said trying to catch her breath.

He picked up the stuff for her and said "Sorry… you didn't answer my calls."

"You called me? Hmm… something must be wrong with my phone, weird." she said grabbing her stuff from him.

He gave her that 'yeah right' look and said "Can we talk or something?"

"Make it quick… I have a date."

"With who?"

"With Johnny… now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready. Always a pleasure, Reid." she said as she walked away, leaving a confused and kind of hurt Reid.

Lucy walked into her room and started looking for something to wear. Then all of a sudden Reid walked thru her door.

Lucy got startled and said "What the fuck, Reid?!"

He walked up to her and said "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why are buggin' me? You are like a cricket that's annoying and never goes away."

"Izzy… why are you doing this to me?"

"What am I doing? Besides trying to get dressed obviously… but you are not letting me."

"Stop."

"Stop what, Reid?"

"I don't want you to go out with that guy."

"Tell me one good reason why." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because."

"That's not a good enough answer." she moved away from him to look thru her clothes. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Because Izzy, I… I…lo… fuck it, I'm leaving." he said stomping out of her room.

She just rolled her eyes and continued getting ready. She did her make up and straightened her hair. She picked out to wear: low rise blue jeans, a pink tube top, and pink Chucks.


	5. Shocked!

**--Four--**

There was a knock on Lucy's door at exactly eight pm. She opened it and there was Johnny holding a rose. She smiled.

"This is for you." he said giving it to her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." she grabbed it then put it on her bed, grabbed her cell phone, keys, and walked out of her room. "Shall we?"

He nodded with a smile and laced his hands with hers and they walked out to his car, got in, and he drove off.

"So… who am I meeting at Nicky's?" he asked.

"Well… you'll meet my best friend Pogue, his girlfriend Kate, my other best friend Tyler, the ass Reid, and the prick Caleb… that's all I know about that will be there."

"Okay then."

Ten minutes later, Johnny parked the car in the parking lot, both of them got out, walked towards Nicky's holding hands.

Her and Johnny walked thru the double doors, she spotted Pogue at their usual table and walked over there where everybody was.

They had all the guys' eyes on them. When Kate looked up and saw her she jumped up and screamed.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kate."

"You back for good?"

"Hell yeah… I am not going anywhere."

"Good… we need an over-due girls day." Kate sitting down next to Pogue.

"Yeah we do… okay, everyone this is Johnny… Johnny this is Kate, My best friend Pogue, My best friend Tyler, and the two jerks back there is Reid… and my brother not by choice though is Caleb."

"What's up?" Johnny said nervously.

Caleb and Reid were just glaring at her, while she smiled away.

"Want to dance?" Lucy asked Johnny.

"Yeah… come on, beautiful." he said as he spun her around to the dance floor.

They were dancing to a slow song 'You and Me' - By Lifehouse.

"Awe… how cute are they?" said Kate.

"No, they are not." Reid pouted.

"Lucy is right, Reid… green is not your color." Tyler laughed.

"What? I'm not jealous." he smacked Caleb's arm. "I'm not jealous."

"Yeah… keep telling yourself that." Pogue laughed.

Reid just sat there in his corner, watching every move that Lucy made and every move that Johnny made. He was not liking the closeness between then two at all. He was about to get up, but Pogue stopped him.

"Sit." he ordered Reid.

Reid sat back down in his corner, crossed his arms, and pouted some more.

Then a fast song came on, they danced to that one too. It was 'The Way I Are' - By Timbaland. Lucy did not care what was going on at the table at the moment, she was too busy having fun dancing with Johnny, he was making her laugh. She was having a good time.

After the song was over, Johnny said "You thirsty?"

"Yeah… could I get a Pepsi?"

"Yep." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "hang on a sec."

As he walked away to the bar, Lucy sat down at the table next to Kate and said "What's up?"

"Oh nothing… Reid's pouting, because he's jealous." said Tyler.

"I am not jealous! Let's go play pool Baby Boy… maybe win some money off of Aaron." he said getting up and walking away.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and walked in the same direction.

Lucy looked over at Caleb who was being quiet and glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and Kate said "Where did you find him?"

"Johnny? I bumped into him at Denny's this morning."

"He's a cutie."

"Hey... hey." said Pogue.

Kate gave Pogue a kiss on the cheek and said "Don't worry, baby… you are cuter!"

He laughed and said "That's better."

Five minutes passed and she looked around to see where Johnny was, she saw him over at the pool tables with Tyler and Reid.

"Oh shit." she said walking off.

As she was walking up to them, someone grabbed her arm. She ripped it away and looked to see that it was the slime Aaron Abbott and frowned.

"What could you possibly want?"

"You, beautiful."

"Ha! Not if you knew who I was."

"Oh… and who are you?" he smirked.

"Someone you'll never have in your entire lifetime, Abbott."

He frowned and said "Yeah right… now who are you?"

"Leave me alone… run along." she tried to walk away, but he grabbed her again.

She punched him right in the face as hard as she could, he got pushed back a little and yelled "What did you do that for? You bitch!"

"That's what you get for fuckin with me!" she yelled back.

He put up his fists to fight her, as did she while Tyler, Reid, and Johnny was seeing what was going on.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" she said taunting him.

"You bet I would."

"Bring in on… bitch!" she said.

As Aaron was about to hit her, his fist stopped in mid air, and another fist came out of nowhere and Aaron got knocked to the ground.

Lucy turned around to see who it was and saw Caleb glaring at her looking pissed off, she was in complete shock.

"Just because I saved your ass this time… it doesn't change anything between us... You are dead to me. You are not my sister. I have no sister." he said before walking away.

Tyler and Reid's jaw's dropped at Caleb's comment to Lucy. They didn't know what to say or do. They just stood there in shock like Lucy was.

She just started to cry, she ran out of Nicky's to Johnny's car and Johnny followed behind her.

Johnny found Lucy on sitting on the ground, beside his car, with her knees to her chest, crying her eyes out.

He sat down next to her and held her into his chest while she cried. After ten minutes, he picked her up bridal style and put her in the passenger seat. He got in and drove off.

She was still curled up in a ball crying in the car as he was driving. He drove for about fifteen minutes before he stopped.

He was at his parent's house. He parked the car in the drive way and got out. He carefully picked up Lucy and carried her to his room and put her on his bed.

Johnny also made sure that she left her phone in his car so she would get no calls. He cuddled up next to her and said "Are you going to be okay?"

"No." she sniffled. "Where am I?"

"I brought you to my house… to get away from the madness for a while."

"He hates me… I knew he did, I just didn't know he hated me that much… I wish I was never born." she cried holding onto him tighter.

"Don't say that… there is a reason for everything. There is a reason why you are here… just like there was a reason why we bumped into each other at Denny's earlier."

"I guess so."

She calmed down and stopped crying after fifteen minutes, then Johnny said "So… what was going on with you and that guy?"

"That was Aaron… Spencer's Slime. He grabbed me, so I punched him."

"Oh… he better leave you alone or I will kick his ass."

"Really?"

"Yes." he nodded. "Nobody should be messing with my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah… if you would like to be. I know asking you is a bad time right now."

"No… it's fine."

"So, what do you say?"

"I say… Yes."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "Good… do you want to go back to the dorms or stay here?"

"I'd rather stay here, if that's okay."

"It's fine with me… I just wasn't sure." he got up, went into his drawers, and grabbed a t-shirt and sweats. "Here… you'll be more comfortable wearing this."

She grabbed it and went into his bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out and saw Johnny laying in his bed. She smiled and laid down next to him. He pulled her towards his chest and protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Johnny."

He kissed her on her head, then both of them fell asleep with ease.


	6. Understanding

**--Five--**

The next morning, Lucy woke up to the bright sunlight shining in her face. She tried to roll over but couldn't. She looked over and saw Johnny holding her and sound asleep.

She smiled and closed her eyes. She wasn't going back to sleep, she was just thinking about a some things that has been going on since she came back

She laid there for a half an hour, then carefully eased out of Johnny's grasp. She wrote him a note that said:

"_Hey boyfriend… Sorry I left but there is a few things I need to do before school starts. See you later.- Lucy"_

She went into his bathroom, grabbed her things, and Used to Orb herself to her dorm room. When she got there, she saw a confused looking Reid sitting on her bed.

"Oh... shit." she said smacking her head with her hand.

"Where were you? And how the hell did you do that?"

"Um… I don't know. I was saying 'there's no place like home' and I saw a leprechaun and he waved his magic wand and I magically appeared here."

"Okay… smart ass there is only us boys that know how to do that…how did you do it?"

"Why should I tell you?" she said sitting on her bed.

"Because… I want to know how you did it. Wait… is that how you beat me at that game of pool?"

"What do you want me to say, Reid?"

"The truth for once, Izzy."

"Okay fine give me a minute." she went into her bathroom to put on her pajamas, came back out and sat back down on her bed "Okay… but you can't tell anybody. Swear to me you won't."

"I swear, Izzy."

"Okay… I got the power when I was thirteen, just like you boys."

"Prove it."

"Okay." her eyes turned black as night and she was thinking about her cell phone and she materialized her phone in her hands, then her eyes turned back to the normal baby blue color. "See… I got the power just like you."

Reid's jaw dropped and he said "Whoa… you're a girl, you are not supposed to have the powers."

"Well… I do Reid, and it looks there is nothing I can do that will change it. I am stuck... like you guys."

"Who all knows about it?"

"Well... now you, and that's the other thing… Only Daddy and Gorman knows about it as well."

"What?! He's--" he started.

"No, he's not Reid… I know for a fact my father is alive. He told me about the plan the Evelyn was going to do about faking his death… but I've been in touch with him ever since I left."

"Wow… this is crazy." he said running his hand thru his hair.

"Yeah and you can't say a word to anyone… until I am ready."

"I won't… you know, at one time you did trust me."

"You're right… I still do, just not with my heart." she said as she looked at him with sad eyes.

He frowned and said "Okay… aside from that craziness… are you okay? Where were you?"

"I was with Johnny, he took me over to his house so I could calm down."

"Why were you with him?" he frowned.

"Reid, he is now my boyfriend… you are the one that said 'lets just be friends.'" she used her quotation fingers. "so me and you, we are going to be just friends."

He looked at the ground and said "Fine."

"Don't be like that… you said--"

"I know what I said… and I said fine. So… how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I can't believe Cal said that."

"Me either… wow, imagine if he knew I have the power or knew that I knew my father was alive."

"He'd shit kittens… we can't let him know."

"Okay… I don't want him to know anyway."

"What was going on with you and Aaron?"

"He grabbed me and I punched him in the face."

"You did?"

"Yeah… the funny thing was that he didn't even know it was me."

"Good stuff."

"Yeah, I am sure he'll have a busted lip from me and a black eye from Caleb tomorrow at school."

Reid laughed and said "Yes he will… look, I am sorry about Caleb."

"I'm sorry too… how could I be born into a family full of hate towards me? Except for my daddy, he loves me."

"I don't know." Reid said shaking his head. "he's not the only one that loves you. I mean… you know Pogue, Tyler, and." he paused. "I do."

"I know… and I love all three of you too."

"If it means anything… I am glad you are back."

"A part of me wishes I was still away from here but the other parts of me missed you guys, daddy, and Gorman."

"Yeah…" he nodded not knowing what to say.

"So can you keep my secret?"

"Yeah, Izzy… you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, thank you."

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, Reid got up to answer it and said "Sup, Pogue."

"What are you doing here? Did Lucy come back?"

"Yeah… she's here."

Pogue walked in and gave her a hug and said "Where were you? How did you get in here… I just checked twenty minutes ago… are you okay?"

"Um… I was with Johnny, I came back here a few minutes ago, and I'm doing better than I was last night."

Pogue looked at her funny and said "You were with Johnny?"

"Because, as of last night after everything went down… he's now my boyfriend. He just took me away from all the madness so I could calm down."

"Oh… I heard what Caleb said, I'm so sorry Bella."

"I'm sorry too." she said looking down.

"Maybe he didn't mean it."

She snapped her head up and said "Pogue… he meant every word. The sound of his voice… so cold and cruel when he said it, told me otherwise... So you can't sit there and say he did not mean it."

"Sorry… do you want me to talk to him?"

"No… it won't do any good." she shook her head. "He hates me just like Evelyn does." tears were falling down her cheeks.

Reid reached over and wiped her tears away as her door swung open with Caleb standing there. Lucy gasped as Reid got in front of her.

"Pogue… let's go. We have things to do." Caleb ordered, not even looking at Lucy.

"Um… I'll meet you at your car. Gimmie a minute." Caleb nodded and left to his car. "I got to go Bella… I'll see you later."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"Sorry." Pogue said giving her a hug, gave her a kiss on her forehead, then he left her room.

She looked over at Reid and said "Why did you get in front of me when Caleb came thru the door?"

"Um… I was protecting you… in case Caleb were to do something to you."

"You would protect me from him?" she looked him in his eyes as he stared right back into her eyes.

"Yeah… I love--" he started, but got cut off by Tyler walking in her room. "Never mind." he laid back on her bed with his arm draped over his eyes.

Tyler walked up to Lucy and sat down on the other side of her and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm good." she said looking confused at what Reid almost said to her.

Tyler gave her a hug and said "Where were you?"

"At her boyfriends." Reid said with a hint of hurt in his voice which Lucy noticed right away.

"Your boyfriend?" Tyler looked at her funny.

"Um… yeah, Johnny."

"Oh yeah… when did that happen?" he asked as he looked over and saw Reid shaking his head.

"Last night… after we left Nicky's."

"Oh."

Ten minutes later, there was another knock on her door. Tyler got up to open it and saw Johnny standing there.

"Is… Lucy here?"

"Yeah… come in."

Johnny walked in and Lucy looked up, she said "Hey Johnny."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go Reid." said Tyler.

"Fine." he got up. "Bye Izzy."

"Bye guys." she waved and they left her room as Johnny sat next to her on bed.

"Where did you go?"

"I came here."

"How?"

"Magic." she smiled.

"Yeah right… are you okay?"

She laughed and said "Yeah… I'm okay, for now."

"I thought you and Reid weren't exactly… ya know."

"Well… we've talked and we understand each other. But me and him are just friends."

"Okay good… how did you get your phone out of my car?"

"I unlocked it with the clicker thing before I left… sorry I just up and left though."

"It's okay… I'm glad you left me a note." he smiled at her.

"Wow… you missed it, Caleb busted thru my door earlier."

"What happened?"

"He was looking for Pogue. It was weird though because as soon as the door swung open, Reid got in front of me… like he was going to protect me from him."

"Would Caleb ever do anything to you?"

She shook her head and said "I honestly… don't know at this point."

"Oh… well I am here now… do you want to take a nap or something?"

"Um… yeah, we'll go get the stuff I need for school later then." she said getting up and locking her door.

Johnny took off his shoes and laid in her bed. She snuggled next to him, laying her head on his chest and they both fell asleep for a little nap.


	7. Confused

**--Six--**

Lucy and Johnny woke up four hours later, Lucy got dressed and they left to the store. The whole time she was shopping, all she could think about what what Reid almost said to her and it wasn't like a friendly way either, he was looking her in the eyes all serious when he almost said those three little words he couldn't say the night before.

Plus she was thinking about how much her brother hates her. She had to talk to him and get thru to him somehow and ask why he is filled with so much hate towards her.

Johnny could tell that there was something on her mind, but he didn't want to bug her about it. Lucy and Johnny bought some school stuff, clothes, and snacks. Then they went back to the dorms.

Johnny grabbed the things he bought and said "Hey, I'm going to get visit my mom… I'll give you a call later?"

"Yeah… sure." she nodded.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek then walked out of her room to his car and left. Lucy didn't really feel like being there by herself, she sent a text to Pogue.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Me, Caleb, and Kate are in Boston… why? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering. Has he said anything about me?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Okay… see you later then. Love ya!"_

"_Love you too, Bella."_

Then she was going to send text to Reid, but she kind of hesitated at first. After a few minutes she sent him a text.

"_Would I be crazy… if I went to go see my father right now?"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Maybe he knows the reason why Cal hates me and I want to see him."_

"_Do you want me to come with you?"_

"_No… I will be fine. If I need you, I'll call you."_

"_So where's the bf?"_

"_He had to visit his mom… I'll talk to you later."_

She cleaned up her room a little and put the stuff away that she bought, played a video game for an hour, then she grabbed her phone, put in her pocket, grabbed her keys, and left to the Danvers Colony House.

When she go there, she slowly crept her car up there, parked some where hidden in case Caleb were to come over unexpectedly, then walked up to the door. She knocked on it and waited for it to open.

The door cracked open a little and a voice yelled "Who is it?! What do you want?!"

She knew the voice and said "Um… Gorman, it's me Lucy."

He opened the door more and said "Lucy?" she gave him a hug. "When did you get here?"

"On Friday… I felt it was time for me to come back. Can I go see Daddy?"

Gorman nodded and said "I'm sure he would like to see you… he's upstairs on the third floor. Now, don't be frightened but his appearance changed since the last time you seen him."

"I'm not afraid."

"Okay then… go on ahead and go up there."

Then Lucy slowly went up the winding stairs to the third floor. When she reached the top, she saw her father sitting in a chair hooked up to some machines. She walked up to him, sat down on the coffee table in front of him and studied his face while he had his eyes closed. The sight of him made her want to cry, she knows that he's not going to last any longer because he's only forty five looking like he's one hundred.

She squeezed his hand and whispered "Daddy"

His eyes fluttered open and once he saw Lucy he smiled, he knew it was his little girl. "Lucy." he muttered in a faint voice.

"If it hurts to talk then it's okay… I am so glad to see you. I missed you so much."

William nodded and whispered "Me too."

"I have a question Daddy… why does Caleb hate me so much?"

William looked at the ground and whispered "Because of all the lies."

"What lies Daddy?" she looked confused.

Then Gorman came up the stairs and said "My dear… you must hide, Caleb pulled up."

Her eyes got all big, she nodded, and said "Okay." she hid behind the heavy drape by the window and wrapped herself up in it. If she needed to she'd Use to orb her and her car somewhere else.

Five minute later, Caleb came up the stairs, dropped off a bag of medicine, then sat on the coffee table in front of William.

"Dad."

William opened his eyes and whispered "Caleb."

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" William nodded. "Okay… Lucy came back into town and I don't know how I am supposed to feel about it, yeah she's my sister, but after everything Mom has told me I don't know what to believe."

"She loves you." William whispered.

He didn't have the heart to tell his son that his mother that he loves so much and takes care of, has been feeding him nothing but lies his whole life. William knows how Caleb feels about Evelyn and the way Evelyn feels about Caleb, the only child she ever wanted, but he didn't think Caleb would believe him anyway.

"I can't love her back… the way I am supposed to." he paused. "I told her last night that she's dead to me. I thought it would just be easier to cut my losses and let go right there."

"Why?" William whispered.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be best." he said as he ran his hand thru his hair.

During this whole conversation, Lucy was in tears and extremely confused about everything, but kept as quiet as possible.

"You need to make up with your sister before it's too late, you won't get another chance to do it later." William whispered.

"I doubt it... She's better off without a brother, just like I am better off without a sister." he gave William a kiss on the forehead and got up. "Well, I'll see you next week. Bye Dad."

William waved and Caleb walked out of the house, got into his car and left.

Lucy's cries got louder, she came from behind the drape and said "I'll see you later, Daddy… I love you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek then left back to the dorms. She walked in, locked her door, and curled up into a little ball and cried.

A half an hour later, there was a knock on her door. She didn't feel like seeing anyone.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Izzy… it's me. Are you okay?"

"No, Reid… go away!" she yelled again.

He wiggled the handle but it was locked. He Used to unlock it, opened the door, shut it behind him, and locked it.

"Izz… what's wrong?" he said walking up to her bed.

"I said go away Reid."

He sat down next to her and said "Um... did you go see your dad?"

She nodded and said "Yeah."

"What happened?"

She saw the look on Reid's face that he was genuinely concerned about her, like he was caring about her the same way he used to before she left. It made her heart flutter.

"Um… Caleb showed up."

"Uh-oh… did he see you?"

"No. I hid, but I heard him talking to Daddy about how much he hates me."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Izzy."

"Daddy told him to like make up with me before it's too late… I didn't stick around to find out what that meant, I couldn't stop crying."

Reid rested his hand on her shoulder then started to rub her back, he said "Do you want to get out of here?"

"And go where, Reid?"

"I don't know… anywhere."

She nodded and got out of her bed. She grabbed her purse and her keys, then her and Reid walked out of her room to the parking lot.

"Let me have your keys."

"You're not driving my car." she rolled her eyes.

"Come on… I won't crash it or anything."

She was hesitant to give him the keys, but gave in. She tossed them to him while she got in the passenger seat. He got in and drove off.

"So… Mr. Garwin, where are we going?"

"I have something I want to show you… but don't get mad at me for showing you what I am about to show you."

"Um… okay." she looked confused.

Reid drove twenty miles past the Danvers Colony house. Lucy had no idea where she was at. Then Reid finally stopped the car and got out as did Lucy.

He walked to her side of the car, held his hand out and said "Come on."

She nodded and grabbed his hand and followed him. She saw that she was at a graveyard of some kind. It looked really scary. She was looking around when Reid came to a sudden stop making her bump into him.

"Sorry." she looked at the ground.

"It's okay… Look." he pointed to a headstone.

She knelt down as Reid knelt down beside her and she read it:

"_William H. Danvers III_

_1960 - 2005 _

_Loving Husband, Father, Uncle, and Friend_

_Rest In Peace."_

Tears were rolling even more down her eyes after she read it, over and over.

"Why did you bring me here, Reid?"

"I felt you needed to see it."

She looked up at him, he thought she was going to yell at him, but she whispered "Thank you."

He nodded, pulled her closer to him, she was resting her head on his chest, and they sat there for a half an hour in silence just staring at the head stone.


	8. Torn

**Author's note: Okay I took out Kate's roomate out of the chapter before this one. So there will be no Sarah. I repeat... No Sarah. It just makes more sense if she wasn't in it... so there it is! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah... there will be parts you all may notice from the movie... and of course I OWN NONE OF IT. Just a few twists and curves of course... but enjoy!**

* * *

**--Seven--**

As Reid was sitting there holding Lucy, all his feelings he felt towards her were bubbling to the surface. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. She was already taken. He was thinking about that night he left her in her room, he regrets that more than anything.

"Come on… you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He stood up, then helped her up on her feet. She was facing him looking into his piercing blue eyes that she use to love. Their lips were close to each other and getting closer, but Reid closed his eyes and looked away.

"Um.. let's go." he was turning around to walk towards her car.

She nodded and said "Okay." she thought it was a good thing they didn't kiss, because she was with Johnny and that would be wrong.

They got in the car, Reid drove off, and said "There's going to be a party at the Dells tonight… you want to go?"

"Caleb might be there." she frowned.

"So what? Bring your car… you can leave when you want. Just go and have fun."

"I guess." she shrugged her shoulders.

"You could even bring the boyfriend."

She gave him a funny look and said "He's at his moms… I'll just tell him to meet me there."

Twenty minutes later, Reid drove her back to the dorms and walked her up to her room. She opened the door and walked in. Reid closed the door behind him while she stood there.

"Well… I have some things to do, so I will see you having fun tonight."

She gave him a hug and said "Okay…thank you, Reid… for taking me over there."

"No problem, Izz… I… never mind, I'll see you."

She nodded then he left her room and went up to his room.

She laid down on her bed and sent a text to Johnny.

"_Hey… there's a party tonight at the Dells. I'll meet you there."_

"_Okay, I'm bringing a friend that I just met."_

"_See ya then."_

She closed her phone and tossed it beside her. She grabbed her USB flash drive out of her purse and hooked up to her laptop to download her hundreds of pictures she's saved on there from when she was little.

She saw one of her and Caleb when they were about five. Both of them were playing in the leaves that their Daddy was trying to rake up, both laughing and having a good time. That was one of the happy times that her and Caleb actually had. After that, everything went down hill.

There was a bunch of pictures with her and either Pogue, Tyler, or Reid. She mostly looked at all the ones with Reid and she was listening to music on her old IPOD that reminded her of him. After a while she was thinking that, she couldn't think about him like that anymore. They are just friends and she was with Johnny.

But she couldn't help but to think about Reid. She was just so torn because how he's been so nice to her since everything between her and Caleb were going wrong. Then when the song on shuffled to 'Broken' by - Lifehouse. She grabbed her phone ready to call Reid, but after five different attempts, she threw her phone back on her bed.

She was also thinking about what her daddy told her about the lies. What lies has Evelyn been telling Caleb about her? She needed to know and figure it all out and get her brother back in her life where he belongs. She really needed him, especially because her having powers like the boys, she would be ascending like they would. She was very terrified about that.

It was around eight thirty pm, Lucy threw on a different pair of jeans and a cute navy blue shirt with her navy blue Chucks and put her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed her cell phone, drivers license, and her keys then left to the Dells.

She parked over by Tyler's hummer, got out and walked over to the party. She noticed Kate and walked up to her.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey… Lucy. How are you feeling?" Kate gave her a hug.

"I've been better… have you seen Johnny yet?"

"No, I havent… but look, there's a guy looking over here."

Lucy looked over in the direction that Kate pointed out and said "He's cute."

"Yeah… I don't know much about him but I intend to find out." Kate looked the other way at the boys coming in their direction. "Caleb is coming."

"Okay then… I'm getting me a drink." she said walking off. She didn't want to be in the same vicinity as Caleb.

As she got a bottle of water; Reid walked up to her, gave her a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around her in a loving manner, and whispered "Hey Izz."

The heat from Reid's breath hitting her ear, gave her chills up her spine. She didn't move, she smiled and enjoyed the hug from Reid. Feeling his body heat on her back was soothing. A minute later, she turned around and said "Uh…hey what's up?"

"I saw you walking away when we came up."

"Yeah… I didn't want to be near Caleb, so that's why I am over here."

Reid started to look around and said "So… where's the boyfriend?"

"I don't know… I haven't heard from him since earlier today. He told me that he was bringing a friend and he'd meet me here."

Reid heard yelling and looked over and saw Caleb and Aaron nose to nose. "I'll be right back."

She looked over at the commotion and said "I'm just going to go, Reid… if you see Johnny tell him to call me or go up to my room. Bye."

He nodded, then she walked back to her car, got in, and drove off.

She stopped at Wendy's and grabbed a bite to eat before she went back to the dorms. She tried texting Johnny but got no response back. So she ate her yummy biggie fries and frosty, watched a little TV for an hour, then fell asleep listening to that song over and over.

As she was falling asleep, she didn't know that she gotten a text from Johnny, that had said _"It's over. I am done with you." _It was sent at ten thirty pm. She didn't even bother to pick up her phone, she was too tired to see who it was.

Later on that night, Lucy had felt her bed shift beside her and arms wrap around her body. Her heart wanted it to be Reid, but her mind was thinking it was Johnny.

A few minutes later she felt lips near her ear feeling the heat from their breath.

"Izz… are you awake?"

She smiled because it was Reid holding her, turned around to face him and said "Reid?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see how you were… I have a bad feeling and I don't think you should be alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I do care about you Izz."

She put her hand on his cheek and she said "I know."

He grabbed her hand from his cheek, pulled it over to his lips, and kissed the palm of her hand. It was making her melt like butter.

Reid Used to change the song on her IPOD, it was 'Whatever it Takes' by Lifehouse. He started singing it to her, she started to cry and he kept wiping her tears away. After the song was over, he kissed her on her forehead.

"Let's go to bed, we have school in the morning." he said wrapping his arms around her securely.

She nodded and said "Okay."

"Goodnight, Olive juice." he said snuggling his face in the crook of her neck.

She smiled because she remembered before, that when he'd always try to say he loved her, he couldn't. He came up with 'Olive juice.' It was like saying 'I love you' without saying I love you. It was just her and Reid's thing.

"Goodnight, Reid." she whispered before falling back to sleep.

She thought things for her would be turning around for her, slowly but surely. But little did she know her world was going to get turned upside down from all directions and it was just the beginning.


	9. Breakfast

**--Eight--**

The next morning, Lucy woke up to her annoying alarm clock going off at seven am. She reached over to wake up Reid but he wasn't there. She sat up and saw a tray on her pillow with a coffee from Starbucks, a blueberry bagel with a little container of cream cheese, a Snickers, and a note that said _"Read me"_

She lifted up the tray and put it on her bed, so it would be on a flat surface. She picked up the note and read it:

"_Hey Izzy, I figured you wanted a bite before school. So enjoy the eats and your favorite coffee and I'll see you later - Reid."_

She took a sip of her coffee then smiled that Reid remembered that her favorite coffee is white chocolate mocha. She ate her bagel real quick and put her Snickers in her backpack for later.

She grabbed a towel, her toiletries, and then went to the showers for a quick fifteen minute shower. She jumped out and went back in her room. She dried off and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt because she'll be getting her uniforms later, when she talks to the Provost.

As she was putting on her make up, drinking her coffee, watching TV and heard something got her attention, she looked up at the tv.

"_Breaking News: A student from Spencer Academy has died from an overdose last night. Coroners say it was between seven and nine pm. They do not suspect foul play but will keep checking for clues. Authorities and the family are not giving out any information about who the student is until they get more details. Also the Provost of Spencer has left a statement saying that the students family is in his prayers and has decided to close the school for two days and will resume on Wednesday. Thank you."_

Lucy sat there in shock. She wasn't sure if she should still get ready or what. She was about to grab her phone and call Johnny, when there was a knock on her door. She got startled for a second, then put her phone in her purse and opened the door.

"Hey Pogue… hey Kate, come in." she said walking back to sit on her bed.

"Since there is no school today--" Pogue started.

"You heard?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah… it was a new kid. We just don't know who it was though. How sad." said Kate.

"Weird." said Lucy shaking her head.

Pogue started playing video games and Kate said "Hey Lucy… can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah… what's up?"

"Is it okay if I move in here and become your roommate? I mean, I just don't like being in my room alone and I'd feel better if there was someone with me."

"Yeah, sure… that's cool because I don't like being alone either."

"Cool… thanks. Since we have no school tomorrow, we can move my stuff then."

"Okay… that sounds fine." Lucy said as she was putting her make up away.

A few minutes later, Tyler and Reid walked into Lucy's room and Kate said "Hey guys."

Tyler sat on the couch next to Pogue and Reid laid down on Lucy's bed, then said "So… we have no school for the next two days… what's on the agenda?"

"Well I don't know about today… but tomorrow both of you can help us move Kate's things in here."

"For what?"

"Neither of us want to be alone and she's going to be my roommate."

"Sure." said Tyler.

"Are you going to help, Mr. Garwin?"

"Yeah yeah… I'll help."

"Good." she smiled at him.

Pogue stopped playing the game and said "Okay… since that is going on tomorrow, I have to go get my bike fixed, but I'll see you guys tonight at Nicky's." he got up and gave Kate a kiss then gave Lucy a hug. "Bye guys."

"Bye Pogue." Lucy said as he walked out the door and left on his bike.

Kate got a text, then a few minutes later there was a knock on Lucy's door. "I got it." she opened the door. "Hey you."

Lucy noticed that it was the guy that she told Kate was cute at the party last night. He walked inside the room a little and said "Ready?"

"Yeah… hang on. Guys this is Chase… Chase this is Tyler, Reid, and that's my good friend and roommate Lucy."

"Hey what's up?" said Chase waving.

"Hi." Tyler, Reid, and Lucy said at the same time.

"Where you going Kate?" asked Lucy.

"We're just going into town to get some things… but, we'll see you at Nicky's tonight."

"Okay then… have fun."

During that whole time, Chase was checking out Lucy, he smiled at her and said "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too… bye." said Lucy.

Then Kate and Chase left into town in her car. Tyler, Reid, and Lucy just looked at each other funny.

"So… does Pogue know about Kate going into town with him?" asked Reid.

"I don't know… do you know him?"

"Kinda… remember when Aaron and Caleb was nose to nose last night, well before they were about to fight Chase got in the middle and stopped it."

"Oh… I see."

An hour later, Tyler and Reid were playing video games when Tyler got up and said "Hey Lucy… can I use your phone to call my mom? I left my phone in my car… I think."

"Yeah Ty." she got it out of her purse. "Here."

He took it from her and said "Thanks." and walked into her bathroom.

Reid put the game on pause, got up, and sat next to Lucy on her bed. He looked at her and said "Did you like your breakfast?"

She smiled and said "Yeah… thank you. What time did you wake up?"

"About six-ish… I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so cute asleep."

She smiled and said "Thank you… it was delicious."

"So… have your heard from the boyfriend?"

"No… not yet."

"I'm sure he's okay or he's busy with stuff… I don't know."

"You know, it's cool that we have two days off of school… but it sucks that a student had to be dumb and overdose."

"Well… maybe he or she should have been doing drugs or whatever in the first place."

"Yeah… that's true." she nodded.

"So did you sleep good last night?" he smirked.

She smiled and said "Yes. I think that was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

"Well, it's a good thing that Kate is moving in… I don't feel comfortable about you being in here by yourself at night."

"Oh really? Well, she's not moving in til tomorrow."

"Then, I guess you are stuck with me for one more night." he smiled.

"Not if Johnny is here with me."

Reid's smile turned into a frown, then he said "Well, as long as you are not alone… I guess it doesn't matter who's in here with you."

She laughed and said "Reid… I was kidding. I doubt he'll even be here. I can't even get a hold of him and it's not like he's trying to call me either. Chill, I was kidding."

"Really?" he looked at her like a puppy dog with his bottom lip sticking out.

"Don't give me that look, Reid."

He laughed and said "Ha-Ha."

She smacked him on his arm and said "Jerk."

Ten minutes later, Tyler walked out of her bathroom. Reid saw the look on his face and said "Baby Boy… are you okay?"

Tyler sat next to Lucy and said "Um… Lucy I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Ty?" she asked.

"After I got done talking to my mom, Pogue called. He wanted me to tell you that on the way to the store. Caleb saw a darkling."

"Okay."

"Pogue was on the phone when it happened."

"Who would send him a darkling?" asked Reid.

"Lucy… um, Caleb said that the darkling was… Johnny."

Reid's and Lucy's face fell in shock.


	10. Wow

**Author's Note: Oooookay.. this one is a little short, but it's all good. And oh yeah I OWN NOTHING, but my OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

**--Nine--**

"WHAT?! Are you joking Ty?" she shook her head. "Give me my phone so I can call him."

"But--" Tyler started.

She put her finger up to Tyler's lips and called Johnny's cell phone. It started ringing, then got picked up.

"Hello?" said a woman's voice on the other line.

"Yeah… um, is Johnny there?" she asked.

"This is Johnny's mother, Maria. Johnny suddenly passed away last night with an overdose."

"No." she whispered and her eyes got all big.

"I'm sorry… who is this?"

"Um… Lucy."

"Oh, Johnny has told me so much about you."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you, take care Lucy."

"Okay… bye." Lucy hung up and threw her phone on the floor. "Wow… well, his mother just confirmed it."

Reid and Tyler were at a loss for words. Tyler sat on the couch not saying anything, while Reid was studying Lucy's face. He noticed that she looked sad, but she wasn't even crying. She just sat there not knowing what to say either or know how to feel about the situation. She was sad that Johnny died and she liked him but she didn't have any strong feelings for him like that.

After fifteen minutes of awkward silence, Lucy said "So… what do we do? I mean… hell, I don't know what I mean."

"We can just chill here with you and play video games til we go to Nicky's tonight?" suggested Tyler.

She nodded and Reid said "Go ahead, Baby Boy."

Tyler turned off the game that was on pause to get a different game. He put another one in and sat down on the couch.

"What are you playing Ty?" she asked.

"Rainbow Six."

"Ooo good game." she said.

"Yep." said Tyler.

Lucy looked over at Reid who was picking at his nails and making faces. After about two minutes, he saw Lucy looking at him, and he said "Yeah?"

She giggled and said "Just watching you make faces at your nails as you were trying to pick at them."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… I didn't know that."

Then Reid laid on his back pulling Lucy to his chest. She threw her leg over his legs as well as her arm over his stomach and her head resting on his chest getting comfortable.

Lucy sighed and Reid said "Izz… are you going to be okay? I mean, I know Johnny was your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know but, I don't know how I am supposed to feel about everything. He was my boyfriend for like a day and a half… if that. I liked him, he was a nice guy, and I am sad that he is gone, but I didn't have any strong feelings for him." she paused to whisper in his ear. "Like I do… for you."

Reid just nodded, swallowed hard, and said "But, you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay."

Reid laid there thinking that he wanted to tell Lucy how he felt about her, but it was of course the wrong time. Not only because Tyler was in the room with them but Lucy just lost her boyfriend. He just laid there quiet, just holding her as she was falling asleep in his arms. A few hours later, Reid eventually fell asleep as well.

Tyler got tired of playing the video game so he shut it off. He looked over and saw Reid and Lucy asleep. He shrugged his shoulders, then he walked over to lock her door, then decided to take a nap on her couch.

It was around seven thirty when Tyler woke up. He got up to wake up Reid and he shook Reid's foot and said "Reid…get up! We have to meet everyone at Nicky's."

"Fuck off, Ty." Reid mumbled.

"Come on… I am going to go change, when I get back, both of you better be ready to go."

"Yeah yeah." Lucy mumbled.

Then Tyler left her room to go change his outfit up in his room.

Lucy was trying to get up, but Reid wouldn't let her. "Get up Reid." she whined.

"No, I am comfortable… don't move." he mumbled.

All of a sudden Lucy Used to flip Reid over to the other side of her bed, she was laughing and said "I told you to get up, Mister."

"That's not fair… you cheated."

She went looking thru her clothes, grabbed something , and said "When I come out of my bathroom… you better not be sleeping."

"Yes, Captain." he said in a mocked tone making Lucy laugh.

She walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth, then she put her hair in a messy bun. She took off the clothes she had been wearing all day and put on a different pair of low rise blue jeans and a short grey v-neck sweater, then she walked out of her bathroom.

Reid took one look at her outfit and said "Wow… you look gorgeous." he looked her up and down then pointed at her stomach. "What's that?"

"I pierced my belly button… you mean even after all those shirts Ive been wearing this is the first time you noticed?"

"Well… I havent really looked at you, until now."

"Oh okay… wait a minute. I don't want to wear this." she said walking over to her clothes.

Not caring that Reid was in the room with her, she took the sweater off and looked thru her clothes some more. Reid's jaw dropped, he was speechless looking at her beautiful body.

She finally found something and threw it on. It was a short navy blue t-shirt with a big Dallas Cowboys star in the middle of it.

She looked over at Reid gawking at her and innocently said "What?"

Reid first impulse was to grab her, throw her on the bed, kiss her all over and show her how much he loves her. But he didn't. He stood there in a daze intrigued by her beauty.

A few seconds later, Tyler walked in her room and said "Ready?"

"Yeah… let me put on my shoes." she said as she put her navy blue Chucks.

Tyler walked over to Reid, nudged him, and said "Ready?"

Reid snapped out of it and said "What? Yeah."

Lucy got her phone, keys, and her license, then said "Let's go."

Then they walked out of her room, out of the building, to Tyler's hummer. Lucy got in the back seat as Reid jumped in the front and Tyler got in and drove off.

Lucy decided to look at her phone. She saw that there was a few text messages from Pogue and a few from Kate. But the one that got her attention, was the one that said _'Johnny' _that was sent at ten thirty pm last night.

Then she started thinking about it, if the news said he died in between seven and nine pm, how could he send her a text.

She read the message and gasped, dropping her phone on the floor board.

"Are you okay, Izz?" asked Reid.

"Um… yeah I, uh… dropped my phone."

She decided to just leave her phone there on the ground and thought that something strange is going on.


	11. Nicky's

**Author's Note: Yes... I've used stuff from the movie... But I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC. Enjoy again.**

* * *

**--Ten--**

Tyler drove into Nicky's ten minutes later, and parked in his usual spot. They got out, walked in, and walked straight to the pool tables.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy noticed Kate, Caleb and Chase walk in and go over to their table to sit down. She just shook her head and then continued watching Reid and Tyler play pool.

Fifteen minutes after that, Lucy saw Pogue walking up them, gave Lucy a hug and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"If you ever need to talk about anything… you know I will be here or there for you no matter what. Okay?"

She nodded and said "Thank you Pogue."

As Pogue walked up to Reid and Tyler, Lucy went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out and walked back over to the pool table.

"Where did you go?" asked Reid.

"The ladies room… I had to go pee."

Then Aaron and his friend Bordy walked up to Reid and said "Let's bet, Garwin."

"Bet what Aaron? I have all of your money from last time."

"We'll bet… who ever wins gets her." Aaron said pointing to Lucy.

"No… Lucy is off limits. We'll bet a bill."

"Lucy? As is Lucy Danvers? No way, you are the one who punched me?" he asked.

"Yeah… and I'll do it again." she smirked.

"Okay… Let's play… Winner gets Lucy." Aaron said again.

"Hell no." she said.

Reid changed his mind and said "Deal."

"What?!" she yelled.

She was glaring at Reid and he whispered in her ear "Relax… I got this."

She nodded and Aaron said "I'll even throw in another hundred for the hell of it."

Ten minutes later, it was Reid's last shot. It looked more impossible than the shot Lucy took to beat him.

As Reid was lining up to take the shot, Aaron said "I bet you can't make this combo shot… I'll put in another fifty."

Reid smirked. Then he did it. He Used and won. Aaron was pissed.

"Looks like I won, Abbott… it looks like you owe me two fifty and Lucy is coming with me… not that you had a chance with her anyway."

Aaron got in his face and said "You cheated."

He pushed Reid knocking over a glass. Reid pushed him harder making Aaron shove him back towards the door. Tyler, Lucy, and Aaron's friends followed them outside.

"He made the shot dickhead… you bet him he couldn't and he did." said Tyler.

"We're not paying you shit, so if you don't like it… too bad." said Bordy.

Just then Caleb came out followed by Pogue and Caleb said "What's the problem?"

"None of your damn business." said Aaron.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot." he chuckled. "and I did." Reid said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't we just forget about it." said Caleb.

Then the owner of the bar: Nicky came out with a bat and said "Take it somewhere else ladies… Now!

"Whatever you say Nicky." said Aaron then pushed thru Caleb and stopped in front of Lucy. "I'll get you later."

She scoffed and said "Drop dead, Abbott."

Tyler was going to lunge at him but Lucy held him back. Caleb didn't even know she was out here, he gave her that disapproving look, then he turned his attention to Reid and said "What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing them." said Reid as Lucy leaned up against the wall.

"Yeah, Caleb… they were suckers for it." said Tyler.

Reid walked up to Caleb and said "Why don't you quit being such a pussy."

Caleb put his hand on shoulder and said "I'm not finished with you yet."

Then Reid's eyes turned black as night and he grabbed Caleb's wrist.

"Reid… stop." Caleb said trying to breathe.

Caleb made his eyes go black as well and sent Reid flying to the other side of the wall.

Lucy gasped and was in shock that they would even Use on each other.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it could do if you abuse it. You want that… that's your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all… and that I won't let happen." said Caleb.

Reid stumbled to his feet then he was levitating a barrel and Lucy looked down at the ground.

"My power is greater than yours." said Caleb.

"Not until you ascend." said Reid.

"Alright… go for it tough guy." said Caleb waving up his arms.

Reid sent the barrel towards Caleb only having Caleb deflect it and sent a burst of power sending Reid into the empty beer bottles and crates behind him.

"Reid!" Lucy yelled.

Caleb went after him but Pogue stopped him and said "Stop it… this is crazy."

"It's for his own good. Keep Using like you did tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend you'll be as good as dead." yelled Caleb.

Tyler ran over there to help Reid, while Lucy stood there getting mad at Caleb for throwing Reid around.

"So I fixed Kate's car big deal!" yelled Reid.

"Don't play me Reid… I am talking later and you know it." said Caleb trying to get out of Pogue's grasp.

Then all of a sudden, Caleb flew out of Pogue's arms and into a wall. The guys looked at each other, then saw Lucy standing in front of Caleb with her eyes black as night holding him up against it.

Pogue was going to walk up to her, but Reid stopped him and shook his head.

Caleb had his eyes closed wincing in pain, once he saw Lucy in front of him, with her eyes black, he looked confused and in shock. "Lucy?" he said gasping for air.

"It would be best if you stay still and listen. Reid didn't Use last night, because he was with me. So you need to stop blaming him for shit he didn't do and get over yourself. You know… I use to want to know why you hated me so much, but now I could care less. All you are is a bully and I don't want to be around that. Guess what? Obviously… I have powers just like you. But, I was over at the colony house visiting Daddy. Yep… I was there when you were talking him. I know he's alive, but that's besides the point. Daddy told me something very interesting… that Evelyn has been telling you nothing but lies about me. You know what? Keep hating me. I've realized, I don't need you… I have them three." she pointed to Tyler, Pogue, and Reid. "to be my brothers more than you ever will… well, except Reid."

"Let him down, Bella." said Pogue.

"Okay… minute." she lowered Caleb to her level and got into his face. "So… you can go run and tell your mommy, Evelyn about what just happened… I hope she chokes on a biscuit."

Then Lucy flicked her wrist Caleb fell to the ground. She laughed then started to walk away when she turned around and said "Oh and correction… My power is greater than all of yours."

She walked over to Tyler's hummer to Use then orbed herself to her dorm room. Leaving all the boys, except for Reid, in shock that Lucy has the power like them.

Lucy changed into her black boy shorts and a white tank top, then sat down on her bed. She was thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to Use on Caleb like that, but she wasn't going to sit there and let him push Reid around. Regardless, she came to the conclusion that Caleb need to hear all that stuff she had bottled inside.

She just curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Later that night, she felt her bed shift again with arms wrapped around her. She thought it was Reid, but the arms felt ice cold. She Used to turned on her light and saw Johnny as a darkling trying to kiss her. She screamed, jumped out of bed, and ran into her bathroom.


	12. Amazing

**Author's Note: Ooookay. There is some language and some kind of yiffing at the bottom, but it's not too graphic... but it's funny. I think it's funny. Enjoy!**

* * *

**--Eleven--**

Reid had left his room to go see how Lucy was. He Used to get in, but he didn't see her in there.

"Izzy?" he said locking her door and looking around.

She heard him and yelled "Reid?"

He walked up to the bathroom door and said "Yeah… it's me."

She slowly opened the door and came out with a scared look on her face, she walked over to her bed and said "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah… what's wrong?" he said sitting next to her.

"Um…I was laying here in my bed when I felt someone putting their arms around me. I thought it was you… but I knew it wasn't because their skin felt ice cold." tears were rolling down her eyes. "I turned on my light and saw Johnny as a darkling trying to kiss me."

Reid pulled her into his arms and said "I should of came with you or got here sooner… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Reid."

He looked into her eyes, wiping her tears away, and said "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah… I am better now that you are here."

"I'm going to stay with you tonight, I don't want you to be alone. Okay?"

She nodded and held onto Reid as tight as she could. A few minutes later, Lucy laid back down in her bed as Reid took his shoes, his jeans, and his shirt leaving just his boxers on. He crawled in next to her, pulled her to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Reid… I am scared." she said in a faint voice.

"Of what?"

"Everything going on… there is something I havent told you."

"What is it?"

"Remember when I said earlier that I dropped my phone, in Ty's hummer?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I had gotten a text message that was sent to me at ten thirty last night, from Johnny. I thought it was impossible because I heard on the news that he died between seven and nine pm."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… but the message said 'it's over, I am done with you.' Now… I don't know what that meant, but something weird is happening."

"Wow… Izz, that's crazy. Look, I know you don't want to be around Caleb… but he needs to know what is going on, so we can figure out who is sending the darkling to you guys."

" Reid… he doesn't care about me."

"Maybe… maybe not, but I do."

She turned around to face him and said "I know you care about me, Reid… just like Pogue and Tyler does."

"I know they care about you too, but." he paused for ten seconds, then finally spit it out. "I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Wow… you have never ever said that to me before, it's always been olive juice or something."

"I know… I've been trying to say it to you but I couldn't. I can now though."

"Say it again." she asked.

"What?"

"Say it again." she asked again.

He looked her in her eyes, inches away from her lips, and said "I love you."

She felt like she wanted to cry, hearing Reid say those three little words he has never said to any girl in his life and she was the one he said them first to. The way he said it, she knew he meant it. Then Reid brought his lips closer to her and planted his lips on hers, and kissed her softly.

A few minutes later, of some intense making out, there was a knock on her door. Reid groaned, then put his jeans on, he covered up Lucy's body with her blanket, turned on the light, then opened the door.

"Can I help you Pogue? Tyler… and why are you here Cal?"

"_Oh shit, not now." _Lucy thought to herself.

The three boys walked into her room as she sat up and Caleb said "We need to talk Lucy."

"About what?" she said trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You need to explain to me how you have powers?"

Reid laid down on her bed behind her, laying his arm in her lap, and mumbled "This is going to be a long night."

Pogue and Tyler sat on the couch as Caleb stood in front of her.

"I just do… okay."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what would you have done… you don't care about me or what I do. I am dead to you…remember?"

Caleb huffed and said "This isn't over." then he walked out of her room and slammed the door.

A few minutes later, Pogue stood up and said "Um… okay, we'll see you tomorrow Bella... so we can move Kate's stuff in." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

Then Tyler got up and said "Bye… Lucy." following behind Pogue.

"Bye, guys." she said as Tyler locked and shut the door behind him.

She sat there in her bed quiet, then Reid rubbed her back and said "Are you okay?"

She turned around to face him and said "Um… I don't know." she collapsed on Reid's chest, he put his arms around her. "There is just too many things going on… Johnny died, someone is sending me a darkling of him, I get a weird text from his phone, Caleb still hates me…I don't know, Reid."

"Let's just go to bed and figure all this out tomorrow." she nodded into his chest. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

Reid sat up while Lucy got comfortable in her bed. He got up, took his jeans off, turned off the light, then cuddled next to her pulling her to his chest. She felt Reid's bare chest on her back, feeling his body heat made it feel comforting.

"Goodnight Izzy." he said kissing her on her shoulder blade.

"Goodnight."

"I love you." he said kissing her shoulder blade again.

She smiled and said "I love you too, Reid."

"What? You do?"

"I've always loved you Reid."

"Hmm… I suddenly don't feel like going to sleep… if you know what I mean."

Before she could say anything, Reid climbed on top of her making her laugh.

"I thought we were going to bed, Sir?"

"Not anymore." he laughed as he Used to remove all of their clothing.

Lucy felt a cold gust of wind. She realized she had nothing on, gasped, and said "Hey… you cheated."

He smirked at her, then traced his fingers from her cheek, to her neck, down to her chest, til he stopped at her belly button playing with her belly ring.

She smacked his hand and he said "What?"

"That tickles."

"Tickles huh… okay." he stuck his tongue out and traced circles around her belly button ring making her laugh.

"Reid!" she tried to yell, but sounded funny as she was laughing.

He pulled himself up to her face and whispered "I love it… when you scream my name.

She laughed even harder and said "You are so cheezy... Who says stuff like that anymore?"

He laughed then he started kissing her. They were making out and touching all over each other to the point where, Lucy was getting all into it. All of a sudden, Reid stopped and got off of her. He grabbed her blanket and laid on the couch.

She was laying there confused and said "Um… Reid, what hell are you doing… or not doing I should say."

"Well… babe, you said I was cheezy. I can be cheezy… way over here."

"Are you fuckin kidding me? You better bring your dick back over here." she demanded.

"I'm tired… I have a headache." he chuckled.

"Oh my God… you are not using the womens 'I have a headache' line." she laughed.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Oh hell no… you are not going to get me all worked up and then I get nothing." she said as she got up, ripped the blanket off of Reid, and jumped on top of him on the couch.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"You better finish what you started, Sir." she smacked his chest.

"Yes, Captain." he mocked making her laugh.

He sat up and pushed her hair back grabbing her head to kiss her. Then carefully held onto her carrying her back to her bed. He laid her down gently and stared into her eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, Reid." she whispered back.

Then Reid took his time showing Lucy how much he loved her, til he could no longer.

Afterwards, trying to catch their breath, Reid said "Now, tell me I'm cheezy."

She laughed and said "I'm sorry, I'll never say that again… you were beyond amazing."

"That's better." he said wrapping his arms around her.

A little bit later, both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. The Diner

**--Twelve--**

There was a knock on Lucy's door the next morning at nine am. She groaned and got up. Without even thinking she grabbed her blanket to wrap around her body, when Reid yelled "Hey!"

"Oh yeah… sorry." she laughed, grabbing the sheet and wrapping that around her instead.

She walked up to her door and opened it while she was yawning. A few seconds later of having her eyes closed she opened them and saw Pogue looking at her funny, Kate with a grin, and Tyler was shaking his head.

"Long night?" asked Kate.

"Um… yeah, something like that." she smiled.

"Are you ready to move my stuff in?" kate looking excited to move in.

"Yeah… could you give us a minute?"

"Us?" asked Pogue.

"She means her and Reid." chimed in Tyler.

"You didn't." said Pogue shaking his head.

"Um… just wait right there." said Lucy.

As she turned around she saw Reid sitting on her bed already dressed. She smiled and rolled her eyes, then went over to put on something to wear. As she was walking towards the bathroom, Reid ran up and blocked her way to go in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You can get dressed in front of me… I prefer it actually." he smirked.

She raised her eyebrow, then the sheet fell off her body. She gave him a smile as his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing? I didn't think you'd actually do it… but wow."

"Well." she started.

He looked down at her hips and said "When did you get tattoos?"

She scoffed and said "That is the first time you noticed those too?"

"They are cute. Do you have anything else on your body that I need to see?"

"Nope… I think that's it."

"Okay… go get dressed in the bathroom while I let them in."

"Ugh! You are no fun."

"You just wait til later." he said kissing her on her forehead.

As she walked in and shut the door, Reid let them into the room.

They walked in and Pogue asked Reid "So are you and Bella back together or something?"

"Not exactly… but we'll see."

All of a sudden Pogue grabbed Reid, slammed him into the wall, and said "You hurt her and I will hurt you."

"Okay okay… I am not going to."

"You better not, Reid. I don't want her calling me in the middle of the night and hear her crying over you again."

Reid's face fell as Pogue let him go and Reid said "Again? When did she do that?"

Pogue sighed and said "That night you left her, she was heart broken. That's why I am even surprised she is with you."

Kate heard the bathroom door start to open, she cleared her throat, then when Lucy came out, she said "Um ready, Lucy?"

"Yeah." she looked over at Pogue and Reid, they didn't look too happy at the moment. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Pogue said looking away.

Reid was looking at Lucy with a hurt/regretful look on his face. Lucy was confused. She said "Reid?"

He looked away and said "Um… I got to go."

"Why?"

He opened the door. "I remembered that I have some things to do. I'll see you later, Izz."

As he walked out of the door, Lucy looked at Pogue and said "What's going on?"

Kate interrupted and said "I'm sure Reid will be back… let's get my stuff, so I we can be roomies."

Lucy nodded and said "Okay." but she was still unsure about what just happened.

"Okay… let's do this." said Tyler.

"We got empty boxes in my room." said Kate.

Lucy nodded then put on a pair of white socks, and said "Guys I am going to change my shirt… I'll meet you there."

All three of them nodded and Kate said "Room 245." then they walked out the door to Kate's room to start packing.

Lucy didn't like the jeans she was wearing, so she changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and changed into a white spaghetti strap shirt. As she was putting on her white Van's shoes, she Used to materialize her cell phone out of Tyler's hummer.

After it appeared in her hands, she immediately called up Reid to see what was going on, but she got his voicemail. She groaned, stood up, shoving her phone in her back pocket, then walked over to Kate's room.

As she walked in, Kate said "Hey Lucy… since Reid took off, Chase said that he would help us."

She looked over at Chase who was smiling at her and she said "Um… that's cool." she looked over at Pogue and he didn't look too happy that Chase was in there with them.

It took four and a half hours to move all of Kate's things into Lucy's room and another two hours to situate it, making everything all fit and had everything put away neatly. It was a good thing Kate had a twin bed, but it was fine.

After they were all done, Tyler said "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry, Ty." Lucy laughed.

"Let's go eat at that diner." suggested Kate.

"Okay… let's go." instructed Pogue.

They walked out to the parking lot, Tyler noticed that his hummer was still there in it's spot, so he figured that Reid must have been up in the room or something. So, they all piled in there. Pogue made Kate sit in the front as Lucy sat in between Pogue and Chase.

Tyler got there within ten minutes. Pogue grabbed a table in the back and all of them walked over to it. Lucy sat next to the window as Chase sat next to her. She smiled and picked up the menu looking for something to eat. It hasn't dawned on her until now, because she had a bunch of things on her mind, but she was noticing Chase was either flirting with her or try to get close to her some how.

"So, what are you getting, Lucy?" Chase asked.

"Hmm… I feel like hot wings."

"Not me. I'll take chicken fingers… less messy." said Kate.

Lucy laughed and said "I like messy. The best foods are messy."

"Like what? Besides hot wings?" asked Pogue.

"Um… barbeque ribs, sloppy joes… um french fries."

"French fries are not messy." said Kate.

"They are when she eats them." said Tyler laughing.

"How do you eat them, Lucy?" asked Chase.

"Well… I drench my fries in ketchup."

"It's more like soup. Ketchup with french fry soup."

"Well… like it." she said sticking her tongue out at Pogue.

All of them stayed at the diner til seven, then Tyler took everyone back to the dorms. Chase said his goodbyes and went to his room. Kate decided to stay the night at Pogue's and Tyler was hanging out with Lucy.

They were on her bed talking and Tyler said "So… how do you have the power?"

"Well… I got it the same way you guys did."

"Yeah… but you are a girl."

"I know this… and only males were supposed to produced but here I am."

"Wow… I was in shock like everyone else, how come Reid didn't look surprised?"

"Because he caught me doing something… and I couldn't lie."

"Oh… I see." he nodded.

"Have you heard from him?"

"No… but when I go up to the room, I can go talk to him for you… if you'd like."

"No… it's okay." she said giving him a weak smile.

"Are you going to be okay, by yourself?"

"No."

"Well… I'll tell Reid to come down here." he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Okay… bye Ty."

Then Tyler left her room and went up to his room. As he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Reid kissing another girl. Tyler didn't know if he should stop him or what. He immediately turned back around and went back to Lucy's room.

He knocked on the door, she opened it, and said "Ty? What are you doing here?"

"Um." he walked in and sat on her bed. "I think I'll be staying with you tonight."

"Sure." she looked at him funny, then shut and locked her door.

She got into her bed as Tyler took off his shoes and jeans. He turned the light off then laid down next to Lucy.

"Hmm… we haven't had like a sleep over since we were ten." he said laughing.

"I know, huh." she said yawning.

He pulled her to closer to him, so she could lay her head on his chest. She fell asleep, but Tyler laid there thinking about what he witnessed upstairs and he didn't know what he should do.


	14. Liar!

**Author's Note: I would like to give a thanks to: JENJEN87 for giving me a better idea on which way I want to go with this story. Kudos to you!! ****And let me tell you all that this story... it's going to get good trust me!!**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC... THANKS!**

* * *

**--Thirteen--**

The next morning, Tyler woke up at six forty five am. He didn't bother waking up Lucy, instead he went straight up to his room. When he walked in, he was surprised to see Reid alone in his bed. He decided to be a jerk, so he slammed the door and waited for Reid to wake up. He waited a minute and got nothing. So, he slammed it three more times as loud as he could.

"What the fuck?!" Reid groaned, then he looked up and saw Tyler glaring at him. "What the hell Ty?"

Tyler leaned up against the dresser, crossed his arms over his chest, and said "What were you doing last night?"

"I was here."

"By yourself?"

"Uh yeah." Reid said giving him a 'duh' look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ty."

"Who was the girl?"

"What girl?" Reid looked very confused.

"Reid, I saw you last night outside the room in the hallway, kissing on some girl."

"What!?"

"You were kissing a girl, Reid."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't kissing anyone."

"I saw you."

"Tyler, I was in here the whole day, after leaving Lucy's, I came up here. I never even came out of here."

"But I saw you, Reid."

"It wasn't me."

"Yes it was."

"Ty, why don't you believe me? I am in love with Lucy, why would I be kissing on anyone else?"

"I don't know Reid... I mean, it looked like you, your blonde hair, the fingerless gloves, the same outfit you had on earlier that day... so how can you sit there and tell me it wasn't you."

Reid sat up and said "Ty... I am telling you the truth. I was not kissing on any girl last night. The only person I have been kissing is Lucy."

Tyler walked over to his dresser, grabbed everything he needed for school, walked over to the door, and said "Look, I fuckin saw you... and if you are going to sit there and lie to my face... then you don't deserve Lucy at all. So go ahead and be with that skank... because I know Lucy can do a lot better than you. Oh, and you better tell her, before I do."

Tyler walked out and slammed the door, leaving Reid there confused as hell and hurt by Tyler's words. Reid just slammed his head down in his pillow and screamed in it. Tyler went into the boys shower room, took a quick shower, got dressed in his uniform, then left in his hummer to school.

Kate walked in the room as Lucy was doing her make up. Lucy looked up and said "Hey, Kate."

"Hey... were you okay last night by yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself... Tyler was with me."

"Tyler? Where was Reid?"

"I have no clue."

"Oh okay, I'll get dressed and we'll leave for school."

Lucy nodded as Kate grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Kate came out of the bathroom then her and Lucy went to school, in Lucy's car.

When they got there, Kate went one way to her lockers and Lucy went the other way to the Provost's office. Lucy sat there in the waiting room for twenty minutes when the secretary said "Miss Danvers? Provost Higgins will see you now."

She nodded and walked in, then sat in one of the chairs.

The Provost smiled and said "Hello, Lucy."

"Hi, Provost Higgins... um sorry about wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"That's okay. I'll be giving you your uniforms before you leave the office and you can go change before your next class."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Now, I have your class schedule, your locker number; which is near your brother's, and any information you will need."

"Thank you, Sir."

The Provost ended up talking to Lucy the whole class hour, then got up and said I'll get your uniforms... but stick around, I still need to talk to you."

She nodded, then five minutes later the Provost came back with ten uniforms followed by Caleb walking in behind him.

"Have a seat, Caleb."

"You wanted to see me, Sir." he looked over and saw Lucy then gave her a weird look as to why she was in there too.

The Provost slammed the news paper on his desk, kind of startling Lucy, and said "This is not the kind of publicity this institution is interested in." Lucy looked at the front of the newspaper, saw Johnny's picture on the front, and gasped. "You wouldn't know anything about, now would you Mr. Danvers?"

"No, Sir."

"What about you, Miss Danvers?"

"No."

"But you did know him."

"Yes, I did sir."

"Okay then... you both would know about a fight at a local bar the other night."

"Sir... if I could um–" Caleb started, but got cut off by Provost Higgins.

"And if I am correct, Chase Collins was with you?"

Caleb nodded and said "Yes, sir."

"Uh-huh." he stood up. "Chase Collins comes to us with a brilliant academic record and his family has given a generous donation to this institution." Caleb and Lucy just nodded. "I want to make sure he has a positive experience here at Spencer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." said Caleb.

"Good." he sat back down. "Okay... Caleb, Lucy... no more fights." Caleb nodded and walked out of his office. "Okay, Lucy... here's your uniforms. Go get ready and for your next class, here's a late slip."

"Thank you, Sir." she said as she grabbed her uniforms and the late slip, then walked out of his office as well.

Lucy went to find her lockers, she put all of the uniforms except for one of them to wear, then went into the girls bathroom to change. As she was in there, she Used to materialize her Mudd shoes on her feet to match. After that, she grabbed everything and shoved it in the sink while she was fixing her hair, then she went back to her locker, put her stuff in there, grabbed the stuff she needed, put it in her backpack, then walked to her second hour class.

Her class was English. She had walked in with all eyes on her and the Professor turned around, and said "You must be, Miss Danvers."

She nodded and said "Yeah... that's me."

"Okay... go ahead and sit where you like."

She nodded then walked towards the desks. She saw a few seats available; one by Caleb, one by Reid, and the other one by Chase. She looked up at Reid, shook her head then sat next to Chase, making Reid not look too happy.

Reid wrote her a note and threw it at her desk. She saw it, picked it up, and read it.

"_Izzy, why are you sitting next to Chase?"_

She crumbled it up, then sent him a thought _" I haven't seen you all day yesterday... I thought you might be mad at me."_

"_No, babe... I am not mad at you... can we talk later? I need to tell you something."_

"_Okay."_

About fifteen minutes later, Lucy got another note on her desk. She looked over in the direction it came from and saw Chase looking at her with an 'I'm Sorry' look on his face. She opened it and read the note.

"_Lucy, I know you and Reid have this thing going on, but I thought I should tell you... I seen Reid kissing on a girl last night and it wasn't you. I wouldn't say it, if it wasn't true. I am very sorry."_

Her jaw dropped and tears went down her cheek. Chase looked over at her, reached over, and wiped them away, pissing Reid off for him touching Lucy's face.

After class was over, Reid walked up to Lucy and he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong, Izz?"

She shot him a death glare and said "I'm fine... I'll be much better when I get away from you." then she walked out of the classroom, leaving him confused yet again.

Lucy managed to get thru the day avoiding Reid. When school was over with, she left to the dorms to start on her homework. She was laying there upset about what Chase told her about Reid. She didn't want to call up Pogue and tell him what was going on because he would probably hurt Reid.

She felt hurt, confused, and betrayed that Reid would be kissing on another girl. Because he told her that he loved her, so she really didn't know what to believe. She turned off her cell phone, because she didn't want to get any calls from anybody.

Lucy did some of her homework, then just went to bed. Not even caring if she was alone or not. Later that night, Lucy woke up screaming from a dream she was having. She looked over at Kate, and she was sound asleep in her bed. She was freaking out trying to catch her breath. She looked over and looked at the time, it was two am. She calmed down a little more then went to sleep.


	15. Imposter

-–**Fourteen--**

The next morning, Kate and Lucy headed to school around seven thirty. By the time it was fourth period, Lucy was in her History class. Lucy had ignored Reid the entire time and sat next to Chase again.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Chase whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look distracted... did you sleep good last night?"

"Um... yeah." she gave him a funny look.

Just then a student walked into the class and gave the professor a note. He read it and said "Chase Collins... you are wanted in the Provost's office."

Chase nodded, gave Lucy a smile, and before he walked out he gave Caleb a devilish smirk. Lucy noticed then her and Caleb gave each other a weird look.

Ten minutes later, Lucy went to the girls bathroom. When she was on her way out, she saw Chase walking back to the classroom. She hid behind the door watching him walk away. All of a sudden she saw his eyes go black and with a flick of his wrist, his locker door swung open.

She covered her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. Once Chase went back into the classroom, Lucy waited about five minutes before she went back in. When she walked in, everyone looked at her face. It looked pale, like she had seen a ghost. Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Chase looked a little worried. Even Caleb, for some strange reason felt a tiny bit worried as well.

She was hesitant about sitting in her seat, but eventually she sat down. Chase leaned over to her and whispered in her ear "Are you okay?"

"Um... yeah. I don't feel good. I feel a little sick."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah... I think so. If I don't feel better by lunch, then I'll just go lay down in my room or something."

"I hope you feel better."

She nodded and said "Me too."

A few seconds later, she sent a thought to Pogue _"I need to talk to you."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Something happened."_

"_What did Reid do now?"_

"_Right now... this isn't about him. Can you meet me after class?"_

"_Okay, Bella."_

Thru out the rest of the class, Lucy had to stay as calm as possible in front of Chase. Then when it was over, twenty minutes later, Chase stood up by Lucy's desk while she was putting her stuff away in her backpack.

"I'll see you later, Lucy." Chase said winking at her.

She gave her a fake smile, then said "Okay... see you."

After Chase walked out of the classroom, Lucy finished putting her stuff away then and walked out. Pogue was standing by the door waiting for her. As she walked out she didn't notice him standing there. He grabbed her arm and made her jump.

"Why are you so jumpy? Are you okay?"

"I don't know." she looked down. "Something is wrong."

Pogue took her over to a bench, sat down, and said "Tell me what's wrong, Bella."

She took in a deep breath and said "I saw something."

"Okay... what was it?"

"Chase. With black eyes... like ours." she whispered.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw Pogue. I saw them when I was coming out of the bathroom today."

"Wow... Caleb thought he saw the same thing in the pool today. Them two were racing, then towards the end, he told me he flashed them to make him go faster, and Caleb bumped his head into the wall."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"This is crazy, Pogue."

"Okay... you don't say anything and I am going to let Caleb know what you saw."

She nodded and said "Okay."

Then Pogue gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead, then walked off. A few seconds later, Reid walked up to her.

"What do you want, Reid?"

"Can I talk to you Izz?"

She winced at him and said "No, I don't want to talk to you."

"What is going on?"

"You kissing other girls."

"What? Who told you that?"

"Chase did."

"How can you believe a guy you barely know... over me, Izz?"

She stood up and said "Leave. Me. Alone. Reid. I do not want to talk to you." then she walked away from him.

Later that day, she was going to hang out at Nicky's to meet Tyler there. She parked her car and as she got out, she saw Reid walking up to her again. She leaned up against her car with her arms crossed her chest.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" she yelled.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what Reid? The fact that you told me that you love me or hearing from someone else that you are kissing on other girls... what could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Would you calm down?... I'm sorry. It just happened."

"Yeah, whatever... Reid."

"I'm sorry." he said as he grabbed her hands. "I love you."

She was looking into his eyes and noticed something slightly different about them. He gave her a hug, and she gave in, hugging him back. It was so hard for her to resist him. She had her eyes closed for a brief moment, as she opened them back up, she looked in the distance and saw Reid walking into Nicky's. She thought she was going crazy.

Then she heard "I'm sorry, Lucy." she froze. Because Reid has never ever called her Lucy, it's always been either Izzy or Izz. Reid has never called her that since they were around four years old. She didn't panic, she stayed still, hugging the imposter.

As he let go, she said "Um... I'm going to my room. I need to get something."

He nodded and said "Okay... I will see you later, Lucy."

She nodded and said "Bye, Reid." she got in her car and went back to the dorms. When she walked up to her room she saw a note on the door, she picked it up, and read it.

"_Wasn't feeling good. I went to the infirmary - Kate."_

She walked into her room then call the infirmary to see what was going on with Kate. They told her that Kate had a fever, chills, and was really sick. As she was walking over there, her phone rang. She knew who it was by the ring tone, so she was surprised.

"Yeah, Caleb?"

"Look... Pogue told me what happened about what you saw. I need to talk to you."

"Um... okay. Because there is some stuff I need to tell you too."

"I'll come by later, me and Pogue has a few things to do."

"Okay... I'll be in my room."

She hung up her phone, then kept walking to the infirmary to go see Kate. When she got there, she said to the doctor "How is she?"

"Not good. Her fever jumped up to 105.1 and is having a severe allergic reactions to some kind of bite... a spider bite."

"Is that why, you are sending her to a different hospital?"

"Yes... we are going to have to."

She nodded then walked in the waiting room. A little while later, Lucy was watching the paramedics put Kate into the ambulance. She didn't know what to do, so she called Caleb back.

"Hey... can I call you back later?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Caleb... I don't know what is going on. Right now, they are taking Kate to a hospital ten miles away because of spider bites."

"Wait, wait... what?"

"I had a crazy dream about spiders... attacking Kate. And I thought I saw Reid in two places at once... I don't know what's happening, Cal."

"Hey... go to your room and I will be there in a little bit."

Then Lucy hung up her phone and walked back to her dorm room, waiting for Caleb.


	16. Fight

**A/N: Sorry peeps for the delays! Forgive me!! Well... enjoy this and R&R! Gracias!!**

* * *

**--Fifteen--**

Lucy was sitting on her bed, when there was a knock on her door. She got up to open it and saw Caleb standing there.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"Have you seen Pogue?" he said walking in and sitting on her bed.

"No… why? I was going to call him and tell him about Kate."

"How is she?" he looked up at her.

"Not so good… the nurses said that they would call if there was any changes."

Then there was a knock on the door, Lucy gave Caleb a weird look then answered the door and saw Caleb standing there.

"Pogue's been in an accident." the Caleb at the door said.

Lucy looked back at the Caleb on her bed, with her eyes widened, then he let out a sadistic laugh, and morphed into Chase. He made his eyes go black and Used to have Lucy vanish from in front of their eyes onto Kate's bed.

Caleb went to lunge at Chase, but he put up his finger and said "Stop right there and shut the door." Caleb slowly shut the door. "Hmm… it looks like big brother does care." Chase laid down next to Lucy with his arm around her, then a spider crawled underneath his hands and was making its way up to Lucy's face.

"Let's just keep this between the Sons of Ipswich." Chase smirked.

"Don't hurt her."

"Whether she lives or dies is entirely up to you my friend… but I seem to recall you saying that she was dead to you, so what does it matter what happens to her?"

"I made a mistake."

"Did you tell her that? Because she thinks you hate her guts."

Caleb ran his fingers through his hair and said "I told you I made a mistake."

"Well… anyway, you can't imagine what it was like not knowing what this was. When I finally found my real father, he filled me in all the missing pieces. But of course it was too late, I was hooked. By then, he was a bitter old man or should I saw a bitter old young man." he laughed. "That all he wanted to do was to end the suffering like all our bloodlines before us, he was more than willing to break the laws of your sacred little club."

A few seconds later the spider made its way into Lucy's ear, her face and neck started turning purple with veins all over.

"And he died." Chase started. "knowing that his son was going to get revenge on your Covenant."

"You keep her in that spell, she'll die."

"Why do you care? Something all of a sudden happens to her and you suddenly care? Tell me… do you think she's your real sister?"

"Yes I do."

"And when did you find out?"

"When she Used on me at Nicky's."

"So… one of those lies your mother was telling you that Lucy wasn't your sister."

"Yeah… I know she is not adopted, but I know that she is my real sister. I shouldn't have listened to my mother… I was wrong."

"Mmhmm… do you think Lucy will ever forgive you for the way you have been treating her all these years?"

Caleb looked down, shook his head, and said "I don't know."

"Okay… well, I don't think she should forgive you." Chase said shrugging his shoulders.

"What is this all about? What do you want?" Caleb asked.

"Want?" Chase knocked down a lamp as he stood up, getting into Caleb's face. "I'm Chase Collins. I have everything I could possibly want. It's what I need really. More power. In two days birthday boy, the exact moment when you ascend in the Putnam Barn, where you will… will me your power. You do that and I will let your sister live, unlike her little boyfriend."

"You killed him?"

Yeah, he caught me doing some magic and wouldn't let it go… so I caught a ride with him to the Dells."

Chase's eyes went black, he made the spell get worse on Lucy, making her feel and look like she was in a lot of pain.

"What are you doing?" asked Caleb.

"Making sure I am making my point."

Chase looked over as Caleb's eyes turned black as night, then both of them were fighing all over the room. After ten minutes of Chase beating Caleb, throwing him into the mirror in the bathroom, he leaned over him as Caleb was trying to catch his breath.

"Do you see my problem here?" Chase laughed. "I like to Use… a lot. Only, no one never told me about the effects and the damage. The addiction and we both know what happens now don't we? So the way I see it, I add your power to what I already have."

"It won't stop the aging. Your father obviously found out the hard way." Caleb let out a little laugh.

"My father… never had this kind of power." Chase yelled.

"It doesn't work like that… it's the body that wears down, not the power."

"You be there at the barn… it's either you or her… brother." Chase said as he got up to leave.

"Don't leave her like that… she'll die." Caleb pleaded.

"See… I knew you had a special spot for Lucy… it's just too bad it took something like this to make you see it, and when I take your power… she won't have to worry about you ever again." then Chase made his eyes go black and the spider crawled out of Lucy's ear as Chase walked out of the room.

Caleb struggled to get off of the floor, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lucy. He moved the hair out of her face as her eyes started to flutter. She saw Caleb looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, giving him a funny look.

"Um… you fainted when I told you that Pogue was in an accident."

She sat up and yelled "He what?!"

"Yeah… Pogue's been in an accident."

"What? What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital."

"Why can't you tell me here?" she asked.

"Because I want you safe with me."

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, I do… now come on."

She nodded and said "Let me change first." she went into her dresser, took out some clothes, then went into her bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she came out wearing black pants, a light grey sweater, and her black Chucks. She grabbed her cell phone and keys, then said "Ready."

"Okay… let's go." then her and Caleb left in his car to the hospital.

On the way there, Lucy broke the awkward silence and said "So… why are you being so nice to me and what are these lies your mother's been telling you about me?"

"What lies?"

"Don't play stupid with me Cal… I talked to Daddy, he told me that the reason you hate my guts and probably wish I was dead, because of a bunch of lies that manipulative bitch has been telling you."

"Lucy, I don't wish you were dead."

"But you hate my guts."

"I don't hate your guts either… there is only one lie I know about that is in fact a lie. I'm sure mother has told me more lies, but this one sticks out more than anything else she has told me. But anything she told me… I can't tell if it is a lie or the truth."

"What is it?"

"When I was six, she told me something. She told me not to tell anyone… not even the guys and I have kept the secret ever since."

"What was it?"

He let out a breath and said "That you were adopted… that you were not my real sister."

"What!?!? And you believed her?"

"Lucy… I was six years old."

"But you still lived your life believing it?" she paused. "Now that explains why you were the way you were towards me… Un-fucking-believable."

"I realized that night you Used against me that it was a lie."

"Uh-huh… so what's the other lies?"

"I don't know… like I said I can't tell if it was actual truth or a lie… plus I can't remember. I'll go talk to her after I see Pogue."

"That fuckin bitch… she's supposed to be my mother. She's just a waste of space."

"Lucy… I'm sure we can get thru this… You're my little sister."

"Cal… give me some time to process everything, I missed so many years not being around you because of her. I just need some time."

"Fair enough." he said with a smile.


	17. Hospital Visit

**--Sixteen--**

On the way, after their heart to heart conversation, Caleb explained to Lucy that Chase had morphed into him to trick her then they got to the hospital within ten minutes.

While Caleb went to check on Pogue, Lucy went into the waiting room where she saw Reid on one side and Tyler on the other side of the room. She could feel the tension between them two.

She looked back over at Reid. He had his head down leaning up on the wall, she felt like crying. How did she know this was really her Reid?

As she walked up to him, he looked up at her. She looked into his eyes and saw that it was the Reid she knew.

"Reid?"

"Yeah, Izz?"

When she heard her nickname, she jumped into his arms hugging him. He was confused at what was going on, but he hugged her back.

Tyler looked over and saw Lucy hugging Reid, he stood up and said "What are you doing Lucy? Why are hugging him after what he did to you?"

She turned around and said "Ty… I don't think it was Reid, I think it was Chase. Cal told me in the car that Chase morphed into Cal to trick me. So, I think he did the same thing with Reid."

"Are you serious?" asked Tyler.

"I was supposed to meet you at Nicky's, but Reid walked up to my car trying to tell me he was sorry. I finally realized it wasn't him when I looked into his eyes. As he was hugging me." she turned around to look at Reid. "he called me Lucy… you never call me Lucy."

"No… I don't, Izz. Not since we were little."

She smiled at Reid then turned to face Tyler and said "See… it was Chase messing with me… he came to my dorm room as Caleb and from what Cal told me they were fighting while I was unconscious on the bed."

"Oh." Tyler looked down. "Reid… I'm sorry, man."

"Baby Boy… It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Tyler nodded and said "Okay."

Reid cupped Lucy's face with his hands, looked her in her eyes, and said "Baby… I love you." Lucy's eyes started to get all glossy as did Reid's. "Only you, Izz."

"Reid." she whispered as tears came rolling down her cheeks. He brought her face closer to his to wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

"I would never hurt you like that in my entire lifetime." he paused for ten seconds. "because... I'm in love with you, Isabelle."

At that moment, she knew it was her Reid. He only called her by her full middle name if he was being honest, truthful, or being very serious with her. He softly kissed her on her lips, and then hugged her.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you." she whispered.

"It's okay… it's not your fault." she nodded into his chest.

A few minutes later, Caleb came out of Pogue's room. He was about to say something when he saw the way Reid was holding Lucy.

He cleared his throat and said "What are you doing, Reid?"

They broke from their hug and Reid said "Um… nothing."

Caleb gave Reid a funny look then said "Hey… Lucy, Pogue wants to see you."

"Okay." she nodded.

"So what do we do about Chase?" asked Tyler.

"I say we go after him… right now." said Reid.

"It might not be that easy… There is a few things I need to do. Call me if there is a change." Reid and Tyler nodded as Caleb left.

"What was that about?" asked Reid.

"What?" questioned Tyler.

"Did you see the way he was looking at me when he walked in… seeing me and Izz hugging."

"I don't think he really knows about us." she said.

"Well, I'm glad you two are talking finally… but I'll be damned if he tries to keep you away from me."

"He won't Reid… I won't let that happen." she smiled.

"Well… good." he gave her another kiss.

A few minutes later, she said "I'm going to go see Pogue. Can you two wait for me?"

"Yeah, Izz… go ahead." said Reid and Tyler nodded.

She walked into Pogue's room very quietly. She wanted to cry because he was all beaten up and hooked up to the machines. She sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand. His eyes fluttered and he smiled.

"Bell…" he whispered.

"If it hurts to talk, then don't… are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." he whispered. "Please be careful around Chase."

"I will. Everything will be fine, don't worry. You just focus on getting better." she stood up and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back later, get some rest."

He nodded then said "Okay, Bella."

Then she walked back out into the waiting room with Reid and Tyler, then said "I'm ready, now."

"Let's go." said Reid.

All three of them left the hospital in Tyler's hummer and went back to the dorms, but they stayed in their room.

Tyler collapsed on his bed and said "I better not hear any funny business between you two."

Reid laughed and said "We won't do nothing… Geez, Ty."

"Guys, I can go in my own room." she said.

"Nope, Izz… you are staying with us." Reid gave Lucy a hug. "We don't want that psycho going in your room again and pretend he's someone else… no fuckin way."

"Okay okay… I'll stay."

Reid broke from the hug, went over to his dresser, pulled out some sweats, and said "Here… so you are comfortable."

She took it and said "Thank's Babe." she went into their bathroom and a few minutes later, came back out, and laid down next to Reid. He wrapped his arms securely around her, then all three of them fell asleep.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Goodnight, Izz."

"Goodnight, Reid… Goodnight, Tyler."

"Night…" he mumbled.

Her and Reid snickered then all three of them went to sleep.


End file.
